This Worlds
by Sanao Mikaru
Summary: Ini adalah versi re-write dari Monochrome Sekai. Sanao masih dibingungkan dengan fic ini. Apa fic ini re-write dari Monochrome Sekai atau fic yang berdiri sendiri/berbeda dari Monochrome Sekai? Fic ini memiliki dasar ide yang mirip tetapi berbeda SasNa
1. Chapter 1

**This Worlds**

Author : Sanao Mikaru

Warning : This story contain YAOI (Boy x Boy), spoiler, salah ketik, gaje, dll

Pairing : SasuNaru [main]

Rate : T

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto….. If I own… There will be SasuNaru XD

Summary : Sasuke Uchiha, the _wolf demon shadow_, terjebak disebuah tempat yang dikenal dengan nama Abysiss. Disegel oleh kakak tersayang saat pembantaian klan Uchiha. Takdir membuat dia menjadi seseorang _shadow_. The one and only Naruto Uzumaki. Bagaimana kisah selengkapnya?

Author note : Ini adalah versi re-write dari Monochrome Sekai. Sanao masih dibingungkan dengan fic ini. Apa fic ini re-write dari Monochrome Sekai atau fic yang berdiri sendiri/berbeda dari Monochrome Sekai? Fic ini memiliki dasar ide yang mirip tetapi berbeda dengan Monochrome Sekai. Yang jika menjadi re-write Monochrome Sekai akan merubah alur tersebut. Maka dari itu Sanao minta pendapat dari para readers semua. Apa fic ini dijadikan fic tersendiri atau menjadi Monochrome Sekai [versi re-writenya]?

oooo-T-H-I-S-oooo

' blablalablabla' = suara dalam hati

"bla bla bla bla" = percakapan biasa

oooo-W-O-R-L-D-S-oooo

**This Worlds**

Sasuke P.O.V

Ketika aku membuka mataku, aku sudah berada ditempat ini. Tempat dimana waktu tidak berpengaruh. Sejauh mata memandang yang terlihat hanyalah kamar, tangga dan labirin yang tak berujung. Tempat yang dikenal dengan sebutan 'Abysiss'

Namaku Sasuke Uchiha, aku adalah _emborrar diablo sombrear_ nama lain dari _wolf demon shadow_ . Terlahir di keluarga Uchiha. Mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki. Kakak yang sangat kusayangi. Tapi entah mengapa, ia menyegelku di tempat ini, pada saat pembantaian keluargaku. Yap, klan Uchiha dibantai, aku tidak tahu siapa orang yang membantai keluargaku, dan akupun tidak tahu kakakku sekarang berada dimana. Aku berharap dia aman dan selamat dimanapun dia berada.

Wujudku, seperti manusia biasa tetapi bedanya aku bisa berubah wujud menjadi seekor srigala jika aku mau. Rambutku berwarna biru-kehitaman, model rambutku…. [seperti pantat bebek…*author dibazoka*] Tubuhku bagus, tinggiku sekitar seratus tujuh puluh sembilan sentimeter. Kulitku putih, tetapi tidak putih albino dan mataku berwarna _onyx_.

Umurku, mungkin jika disamakan dengan umur manusia, aku berumur sepuluh tahun. Tetapi kekuatanku jangan dianggap remeh. Di keluargaku: ayah, ibu, kakakku, dan aku merupakan keluarga inti karna kami adalah keturunan langsung dari Madara Uchiha, orang yang membangun klan Uchiha. Karena itu, keluarga inti adalah keluarga yang paling kuat di antara keluarga lain di klan Uchiha.

Keahlianku menggunakan ilusi dengan mataku yaitu 'Sharingan' atau mata Uchiha, dan memiliki elemen api sesuai dengan elemen yang diturunkan turun-temurun oleh keluargaku.

Umumnya para makhluk _shadow_ hanya mempunyai satu elemen saja, tetapi klan Uchiha mempunyai dua elemen. Elemen yang utama adalah api, dan elemen yang kedua tergantung dengan kemampuan berkembang masing-masing individu.

Aku tidak tahu, berapa lama aku sudah terkurung di tempat ini. Untung saja kekuatanku tidak ikut tersegel oleh kakakku. Karena, dengan _ñeque_ [1] milikku, aku dapat membuat pakaian, makanan, dan lain-lain.

Aku pernah mencoba keluar dari tempat ini, tetapi hasilnya nihil, meskipun dengan menggunakan _colmado ñeque_ [2] yang membuatku pingsan selama beberapa jam, tetap saja tidak bisa keluar dari sini. Tempat ini betul-betul labirin yang tak berujung.

'Fiuh, hari ini tepat tiga tahun [Umur Sasuke tiga belas tahun] semenjak kakak menyegelku.' Aku memandangi kalender [terbuat dari _ñeque _Sasuke] yang ada di dinding bersebrangan dengan tempat tidurku.

'Bagaimana keadaan kakak ya?'

GUBRAK! Aku yang mendengar suara itu langsung keluar dari kamarku, mencoba mencari darimana suara itu berasal. Aku yang kebingungan mencari suara tadi, mendengar suara tangisan.

Suara tangisan itu berasal dari seorang anak kecil berumur lima tahun. 'Anak kecil? Kok bisa ada disini?' Anak itu menangis sambil memeluk kakinya, kepalanya ia letakkan di atas lututnya. Merasa diperhatikan, anak itupun melihat ke arahku.

Aku terkejut, tak pernah kulihat mata sebiru itu. Sangat biru seperti langit tak berawan di musim panas. Entah mengapa aku merasakan suatu ikatan dengan anak ini. Aku ingin melindunginya instingku berkata demikian. Aku tak ingin melihat mata sebiru itu tampak sedih dan tidak senang. Tetapi saat ini, anak itu menatapku dengan rasa takut.

'Apa yang menyebabkan dia menatapku dengan tatapan ketakutan seperti itu?'

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku dengan lembut.

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki." jawabnya dengan suara kecil.

"Mengapa kamu ada di Abysiss, Naruto?"

"Abysiss... Apa itu?" tanyanya dengan polos.

'Sepertinya dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang tempat ini.'

"Mengapa tempat ini dinamakan Abysiss? Ini kan tempatku." 'Tempatnya?'

"Naruto, mengapa kamu berkata ini tempatmu?" tanyaku dengan nada

penasaran

"Karna ketika aku tidak sadarkan diri. Aku selalu masuk kemari. Bahkan saat aku tidur."

Ya ampun, aku yang keturunan Uchiha yang jenius ini baru sadar ternyata tempat Abysiss ini adalah tubuhnya? Aku tersegel di tubuh anak ini.

"Namamu siapa?" suaranya membangunkanku dari lamunanku.

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sasuke... Maukah kamu berteman denganku?"

Aku kaget sekali melihat dia, mengajakku berteman. "Tentu saja Naruto," setelah mendengar jawabanku, diapun langsung tersenyum. 'Waw.. Lucunya!'

"Ngomong-ngomong mengapa kamu menangis Naruto?"

"Umm itu…" terlihat dari bahasa tubuhnya dia sangat cemas. "Aku.. dipukuli oleh penduduk desaku." 'Dipukuli? Anak sekecil ini? Apa salahnya?'

"Mengapa?"

"Seseorang memberitahuku tentang monster yang disegel di perutku. Monster bernama Kyuubi no Kitsune yang menyerang desaku. Setiap hari aku dipukuli, dan aku disebuti iblis atau monster. Oleh anak-anak sebayaku, aku dilempari oleh batu." Setelah menyelesaikan perkataannya diapun menangis.

"A… apakah… Sasuke juga tidak ingin berteman denganku. Ka-karena di tubuhku ada monster?" ketakutan terpancar jelas dari matanya.

Sebenarnya ketika aku mencari jalan keluar dari Abysiss ini, aku pernah tersesat di dalam labirin.

~Flashback (Umur Sasuke: dua belas tahun)

"Tsk! Dimana sih jalan keluar dari tempat ini!" aku berteriak frustasi karena tidak menemukan jalan keluar dari tempat ini.

Aku memasuki ruangan yang sangat besar. 'Sepertinya satu dari beberapa aula yang ada di tempat ini.' Tempatnya gelap dan tergenang air, kira-kira airnya setinggi tiga sentimeter.

'Sharingan!' Terlihat pipa-pipa air di sepanjang dinding ruangan. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gumaman dari arah kananku. Berkat cahaya kuning yang berada di sekitar area, aku tidak perlu menggunakan sharingan untuk melihat apa saja yang ada di area itu. Yang pertama kulihat adalah sebuah gerbang yang besar dan tinggi, di tengah gerbang itu terdapat sebuah lembaran kertas bertuliskan 'Segel'

Gumaman itu terdengar lagi, mata besar berwarna merah terlihat memandangi gerak-gerikku. 'Sesuatu terkurung atau dikurung di tempat ini.' Aku mendekati gerbang itu, terlihat seekor rubah raksasa berwarna jingga kemerah-merahan, rubah itu mempunyai sembilan ekor.

"Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan bangsa _shadow_." gumam rubah itu

"Ka.. kamu tahu tentang bangsa kami?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Seorang _Lord_ dari bangsa _Demon_ harus mengetahui semua bangsa yang ada. Jika tidak, akan repot nantinya." jawabnya dengan nada malas

"_Lord_?"

"Namaku Kyuubi no Kitsune. _Lord of ninth tails demon_. Kau pasti dari klan Uchiha." Aku memicingkan mataku, 'Musuh atau kawan?'

"Tenang bocah Uchiha. Dengan Sharinganmu itu, siapapun bisa tahu tentang identitasmu." 'Sharingan? Karna panik, aku tidak menyadari aku telah mengaktifkan sharinganku. 'Baka!' aku memijat-mijat dahiku yang mengkedut.

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha! Bukan bocah! Kyuubi san, mengapa kamu bisa terkurung di tempat ini?"

"Itu karena..." matanya memandang sesuatu yang tak jelas dikejauhan, "tiga tahun lalu aku menyerang suatu desa yang bernama Konoha. Aku menyerang desa itu karena pembunuh anak dan pasanganku berasal dari desa itu. Ketika anakku dan pasanganku tidak sengaja melewati desa Konoha, sekelompok ANBU datang dan membunuh mereka. Akupun mengamuk, dan membunuh shinobi-shinobi itu, mungkin karena emosi aku menghancurkan setengah desa. Akhirnya hokage Konoha menyegelku dengan kekuatannya. Yang aku tahu, ketika aku terbangun aku sudah berada di tempat ini."

~End Flashback~

Tak kusangka tempatku dan Kyuubi disegel adalah Naruto. Dan sepertinya setelah Kyuubi, aku disegel di dalam tubuh Naruto oleh kakakku.

Aku mengajak Naruto ke kamarku. Karena tidak ada tempat duduk di kamarku, aku menyuruh Naruto duduk di tempat tidurku. Dengan tingginya yang pendek untuk seseorang seumurnya, aku yang sudah duduk di tempat tidur mengangkat tubuh Naruto lalu mendudukannya di pangkuanku.

Akupun menceritakan hal-hal tentang Kyuubi dan identitasku kepada Naruto. Untuk seumurnya Naruto tergolong anak yang cerdas, terlihat dari bagaimana dia memahami cerita yang aku sampaikan dengan sangat baik.

"Bagaimana jika kita mengunjungi Kyuubi san?" usulku pada Naruto.

"Apa... Kyuubi san tidak marah jika aku mengunjunginya. Aku kan tempat dia disegel." ucapnya dengan tampang lesu

"Kyuubi san tidak mungkin marah padamu. Kamu bukan orang yang menyegelnya."

"Kalau begitu aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Kyuubi san." ucapnya dengan penuh semangat

Selesai berbincang dengan Naruto. Naruto mulai menguap tanda ia mengantuk. Dan akhirnya dia tertidur pulas di pangkuanku.

Aku letakkan Naruto di tempat tidur. Kubelai rambutnya dan kuperhatikan wajahnya yang damai.

"Aku pasti akan melindungimu Naruto." Setelah itu akupun tidak bisa menolak lagi rasa kantukku. Aku merebahkan diri di samping Naruto. Ku dekap tubuh mungilnya. Dan perlahan aku memasuki dunia mimpi….

∞∞∞∞∞∞**TBC**∞∞∞∞∞

Note : -Emborrar diablo sombrear : Wolf Demon Shadow

-ñeque : Energy

-Colmado ñeque : Full Energy

Energi yang dimiliki Sasuke hampir sama dengan Chakra, hanya saja penggunaan energi ini tidak perlu menggunakan tangan untuk menyalurkan energi, cukup dengan membayangkannya saja.


	2. Chapter 2

**This Worlds**

Author : Sanao Mikaru

Warning : This story contain YAOI (Boy x Boy), spoiler, salah ketik, gaje, dll

Pairing : SasuNaru [main]

Rate : T

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto….. If I own… There will be SasuNaru XD

Summary : Sasuke Uchiha, the _wolf demon shadow_, terjebak disebuah tempat yang dikenal dengan nama Abysiss. Disegel oleh kakak tersayang saat pembantaian klan Uchiha. Takdir membuat dia menjadi seseorang _shadow_. The one and only Naruto Uzumaki. Bagaimana kisah selengkapnya?

Author note : Ini adalah versi re-write dari Monochrome Sekai. Sanao masih dibingungkan dengan fic ini. Apa fic ini re-write dari Monochrome Sekai atau fic yang berdiri sendiri/berbeda dari Monochrome Sekai? Fic ini memiliki dasar ide yang mirip tetapi berbeda dengan Monochrome Sekai. Yang jika menjadi re-write Monochrome Sekai akan merubah alur tersebut. Maka dari itu Sanao minta pendapat dari para readers semua. Apa fic ini dijadikan fic tersendiri atau menjadi Monochrome Sekai [versi re-writenya]?

oooo-T-H-I-S-oooo

' blablalablabla' = suara dalam hati

"bla bla bla bla" = percakapan biasa

`bla bla bla bla` = percakapan melalui telepati

u/ bla bla bla /u = underline words

Keterangan Chara :

Umur Sasuke disegel : 10 tahun

Umur Sasuke bertemu Kyuubi : 12 tahun

Umur Sasuke bertemu Naruto : 13 tahun

Umur Naruto bertemu Sasuke : 5 tahun

oooo-W-O-R-L-D-S-oooo

Flashback =

Aku merebahkan diri di samping Naruto. Ku dekap tubuh mungilnya. Dan aku perlahan memasuki dunia mimpi….

**This Worlds**

Sasuke P.O.V

[Umur Naruto lima tahun, umur Sasuke tiga belas tahun]

Aku yang sedari tadi sudah bangun, memperhatikan Naruto yang mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Sambil menguap kecil diapun menyapaku..

"Sasuke… Kamu sudah bangun?"

"Ya. Naruto, bagaimana tidurmu?"

"Sudah lama aku tidak tidur senyenyak ini. Rasanya senang~ sekali, apa lagi ada Sasuke disampingku. Hangat~" jawab Naruto yang mendekatkan dirinya pada tubuhku. Akupun tersenyum senang, senang kehadiranku di sisinya dapat membuatnya seperti ini.

"Naruto… Bagaimana jika kita menemui Kyuubi san sekarang?"

"Mmm.. baiklah..." jawabnya dengan suara serak. Aku dan Narutopun keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju tempat Kyuubi berada.

Ketika kami hampir sampai di tempat Kyuubi. Suara geraman terdengar dari tempat Kyuubi berada. Naruto yang sejak tadi sudah ketakutan karena tempatnya yang gelap, langsung bersembunyi di belakangku, tangannya mencengkram erat bajuku.

Aku melepaskan cengkraman Naruto lalu kupeluk dia. "Tenanglah Naruto... Ada aku disisimu..." aku mengulangi kata-kataku berusaha menenangkan Naruto.

"Sasuke, a..aku ..kut." bisiknya dengan suara kecil, aku hampir saja tidak mendengar suaranya.

'Takut? Bagaimana ya caranya agar Naruto tidak takut?' Dulu, ketika ayah dan ibu masih hidup, jika aku ketakutan ibu selalu menggenggam tanganku, kasih sayang ibu yang luar biasa tersalurkan hanya dengan genggaman tangan, berkat itu akupun merasa tidak takut lagi. Mungkin jika aku menggenggam tangan Naruto, dia tidak akan takut lagi.

"Kemarikan tangan kananmu." perintahku pada Naruto. Naruto hanya melihatku dengan ekspresi bingung. Aku yang sudah tidak sabar, langsung menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Agar kamu tahu, aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Akan ada disisimu selalu..." ucapku dengan nada lembut. Setelah itu aku langsung berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahku. Narutopun mulai mengikutiku dengan kepala tertunduk. Dapat terlihat olehku semburat merah muda terlukis di wajahnya.

Kamipun tiba di depan gerbang dimana Kyuubi disegel. "Jadi, bocah Uchiha datang lagi. Siapa yang bersamamu?" 'Mengapa nada bicara Kyuubi seperti orang yang kesakitan?'

"Na.. nama saya Naruto Uzumaki... Senang bertemu dengan anda Kyuubi san.. " ucap Naruto dengan terbata-bata.

"Oh jadi ini… Manusia tempatku disegel… Mendekatlah." Naruto mendekati Kyuubi dengan kaku. Setelah jarak Naruto dengan Kyuubi cukup dekat. Salah satu ekor Kyuubi menggapai pipi Naruto lalu mengelus dengan lembut pipinya. Naruto yang kaget mulai menikmati elusan Kyuubi, tangannya memegangi ekor Kyuubi.

"Hya, lembutnya~" ucapnya senang. Kyuubi yang mendengar perkataan Naruto terlihat senang. Senang yang terpancar dari kedua matanya.

Setelah itu Naruto dan Kyuubi san berbincang-bincang,.

"Maafkan aku Naruto.. Gara-gara aku, kamu jadi disiksa oleh penduduk desa ini. Saat, mengetahui anak-anak dan pasanganku mati dibunuh. Aku..."

"Sudahlah Kyuubi san.. Ini bukan kesalahan anda.."

"Tapi, umm.. Kyuubi san.. Sebenarnya tadi ketika kami datang, terdengar suara geraman, apakah itu suara Kyuubi san?" tanya Naruto. Alisku terangkat mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Sebenarnya, tubuhku ini sudah tidak kuat berada di tempat ini. Mungkin karena umurku yang memang sudah yah, tua… Ditambah dengan luka dan kekosongan hati yang ada saat anak-anak dan pasanganku dibunuh. Rasa-rasanya aku tidak sanggup lagi..." jawab Kyuubi dengan tatapan kosong. Lalu, Kyuubipun menoleh ke arahku dan Naruto.

"Sebelum tubuhku ini hancur, aku ingin memberikan hadiah perpisahan kepada kalian," Kyuubi melihat ke arahku, "Sasuke, aku akan memberikanmu kekuatanku dan ingatanku tentang jurus-jurus yang aku ketahui. Dan Naruto," Kyuubi menatap Naruto, "Aku akan memberikan semua chakraku kepadamu. Mudah-mudahan ini dapat berguna untuk kalian berdua. Selamat tinggal, jaga diri kalian baik-baik." Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal, sejenis chakra berwarna ungu keluar dari tubuh Kyuubi memisah menjadi warna biru dan merah. Chakra biru mengarah ke arahku dan masuk ke dalam tubuhku, sedangkan chakra merah mengarah ke Naruto dan masuk ke tubuhnya.

Yang aku ingat sebelum aku jatuh tertidur, suara Kyuubi yang bergema mengucapkan selamat tinggal, dan jeritan dari Naruto.

XoXoXoXoX

"Sasuke.. Sasuke.. bangun." aku membuka mataku perlahan, dan melihat wajah Naruto yang tampak cemas.

"Naruto... Dimana?" tanyaku sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Di kamar Sasuke." setelah mendengar jawaban Naruto, aku terdiam mencoba memproses kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Lho, bukannya kita berada di tempat Kyuubi san?"

"Kyuubi san membawa kita kemari, se.. setelah itu K.. kyuubi san.. hilang…" kalimat terakhir berubah menjadi tangisan. Aku langsung memeluk Naruto.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, aku membelai rambutnya, air mataku turun perlahan, aku menangis dalam diam. Berbeda dengan Naruto, dia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Setelah kami tenang, kami mulai memikirkan bagaimana melatih hadiah pemberian dari Kyuubi. Ketika aku melihat wajah Naruto, tanda _whisker_ yang ada di kedua pipinya menghilang, tanda Kyuubi benar-benar sudah tidak ada lagi di sini.

Dari memori jurus-jurus yang dimiliki Kyuubi, aku dapat mengetahui jurus bangsa _shadow_, _demon_, _kitsune_, dan juga jurus ninja.

'Naruto selalu disiksa oleh penduduk desa, mengapa tidak ku ajarkan saja jurus-jurus ninja kepadanya? Agar dia bisa mempertahankan dirinya.'

"Naruto.."

"Hmm?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku.

"Naruto, maukah kamu ku ajarkan jurus-jurus ninja?" mata birunya berbinar-binar.

"Sungguh?" aku yang mendengar langsung mengangguk.

"Aku mau! Aku mau!" Dia meloncat-loncat senang di tempat tidurku 'Dasar!' aku mengacak-acak rambutnya sambil tersenyum senang. Dia memandangku dengan tatapan aneh lalu tersenyum.

Sejak saat itu, aku melatih Naruto jurus-jurus yang ku tahu, dan jurus-jurus Kyuubi. Setiap dia tidak sadarkan diri di dunianya, dia datang kemari berlatih bersamaku.

Di umurnya yang ke tujuh tahun dia sudah bisa mempelajari jurus-jurus angin yang aku tahu. 'Benar-benar jenius anak ini, Itachi saja butuh waktu satu setengah tahun untuk menguasai jurus-jurus ini. Tapi dia hanya dalam waktu satu tahun.' Dari sini diketahuilah elemen dasar Naruto adalah angin.

Setelah jurus angin aku mengajarkannya jurus-jurus api yang berasal dari klan Uchiha. Dia menguasai jurus-jurus elemen api pada umur delapan tahun. Elemen air, listrik, dan tanah dia kuasai pada umur sembilan tahun

Aku mengajarinya jurus-jurus makhluk _shadow_ yang biasanya berkaitan dengan _'dark elements'_. Dan dia sudah melatih chakranya, memanipulasi chakra, dan mengambil chakra dari alam sekelilingnya sehingga chakra itu bisa menjadi cadangan apabila chakranya habis. Diapun sudah dapat membuat jurus sendiri yang dia namai dengan _'light elements'_ karna bentuknya yang bertolak belakang dengan _'dark elements'_. Dan pada umur sepuluh tahun, dia sudah bisa menguasai semua jenis senjata.

Dari sekian banyaknya senjata, dia lebih suka menggunakan sebuah tongkat yang terbuat dari perak yang dipegangannya berhiaskan batu merah _ruby_ dan _amethyst_, di atas tongkatnya terletak batu biru _saphire_. Sedangkan aku lebih memilih pedang biasa [?] yang pegangannya terbuat dari perak dan berhiaskan batu _ruby_ dan batu '_dragon heaven'_, katanya asal mula batu ini adalah batu yang dimiliki oleh _dragon heaven_ yang memberikan batu ini kepada klan Uchiha.

Ketika dia berumur hampir sebelas tahun tingkat kekuatannya digambarkan dengan level di atas anbu dan level sedang kage, ninjutsu dilevel pertengahan sanin, kecepatan di level bawah kage, taijutsu setara dengan densetsu no sanin, dan genjutsu level tengah jounin.

XoXoXoXoX

[Umur Naruto sebelas tahun, umur Sasuke sembilan belas tahun]

Saat itu ulang tahun Naruto yang ke sebelas. Dia dikejar-kejar oleh sekelompok penduduk desa yang menganggap dirinya reinkarnasi kyuubi.

'Padahal tanda _whisker _ dan segel yang berada di perut Naruto sudah tidak ada, yang tertinggal hanyalah tanda segelku yang terletak di leher sebelah kirinya. Apa para penduduk itu terlalu bodoh sehingga mereka tidak menyadari hal ini? Karena kemarahan dan rasa dendam mereka membutakan mata dan hati mereka. Sungguh malang nasibmu Naruto. Andai saja aku bisa terlepas dari tubuhmu ini. Akan kuhajar para penduduk desa itu.' pikirku geram.

Tiba-tiba Naruto terjebak di sebuah jalan yang buntu, tidak ada jalan keluar sama sekali. Walaupun aku sudah melatih Naruto dengan jurus-jurus yang kuketahui dan kumiliki tetapi tetap saja... Tetap saja di setiap hari ulang tahunnya bukan ucapan selamat, doa dan hadiah yang dia dapatkan, melainkan caci maki, tendangan, dan pukulan yang dia terima.

Pada umur sembilan tahun dia hampir mati karna kekurangan darah, untung saja kakek hokage itu cepat-cepat menolongnya. Sebenarnya jika Naruto mau, dia bisa menghancurkan desa ini dengan kekuatannya sendiri, tanpa chakra Kyuubi dan juga tanpa _ñeque_ku.

Para penduduk desapun semakin mendekat. Aku berteriak kepada Naruto di dalam kepalanya. "Naruto gunakan kekuatanmu!"

'Tidak Sasuke! Jika aku gunakan kekuatanku, aku akan semakin disalahkan, dan semakin dibenci!' teriaknya panik.

Para penduduk desa yang membawa semacam golok, kujang, belati, pedang, kunai, dan lain-lain, mengepung Naruto dan mengelilinginya. Bahkan bukan hanya para penduduk desa saja tapi ada juga ninja tingkatan chunin dan jounin yang ikut mengeroyok Naruto.

Aku yang tak tahan Narutoku diperlakukan seperti itu, tak merasakan tubuhku yang semakin berat dan sinar biru yang mengelilingi tubuhku. 'Padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk melindungi Naruto. Aku… aku ingin melindunginya.' Lama-lama rasa sakit menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku, bukan hanya aku tetapi sepertinya Naruto juga, karna Naruto menjerit kesakitan. Jeritan yang dapat membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

Aku pejamkan mataku dan ketika aku membuka mata. Yang pertama kulihat adalah sebuah _barrier_ menyelimuti Naruto dan para penduduk desa itu. Aku melihat Naruto di belakangku.

'Tunggu.. Naruto…?' Aku pun dapat melihat para penduduk desa. Wajah mereka memperlihatkan rasa benci tetapi ada juga yang ketakutan. 'Jangan-jangan aku terbebas dari segel? Akh! Hal seperti ini nanti saja aku pikirkan, prioritas utamaku sekarang ini hanyalah keselamatan Naruto seorang!' Kupegang tubuhnya Naruto yang mulai melemas di tanganku.

Ku pandangi para penduduk yang berada di dalam barrier. "Beraninya kalian berbuat seperti ini pada Naruto.. Aku bunuh kalian semua!" Aku sudah menyiapkan segel ninjutsu api. Ketika aku mengambil ancang-ancang, Naruto memegang bajuku. "Jangan Sasuke! Jangan bunuh mereka."

Melihat Naruto yang semakin lama semakin melemas membuatku menuruti permintaannya. Akupun memandang wajah para penduduk desa lagi dan berkata. "Karna permintaan Naruto, kalian tak jadi aku bunuh. Tetapi, tetap saja aku akan memberikan kalian pelajaran." dengan _ñeque_ akupun membentuk jurus dan berkata "atroz sombrear [1], extraviado memoria [2]" para penduduk desapun jatuh tertidur.

Aku membawa Naruto keluar dari _barrier_ menuju apartemen Naruto. Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar jeritan yang u/cukup/u keras dari arah kami tadi. 'Heh.. dasar manusia lemah.'

Ketika kami sampai di apartemennya Naruto. Aku meletakkan dia di tempat tidurnya dan segera aku memeriksa dan menyembuhkan luka-luka yang ada. Setelah semua luka diatasi, kamipun merencanakan strategi. Karna aku yang sekarang sudah terbebas dari segel di dalam tubuh Naruto, aku dapat meninggalkannya kapan saja, tetapi aku meneguhkan hatiku, sampai aku mati aku akan terus menjaga Naruto, karna itu kami melakukan 'ligamiento sangre atau perjanjian darah' jika salah satu dari kami mati maka yang lainpun akan mati.

Jika aku berada di samping Naruto dengan wujud seperti ini, para penduduk desa pasti mengira aku adalah Kyuubi yang menyamar, dan itu pasti akan menambah masalah bagi Naruto. Akhirnya terbuatlah strategi yang bagus, tetapi sangat membuatku menderita. Pertama-tama aku akan menghilangkan ingatan seluruh manusia di desa ini lalu aku akan menyamar menjadi seorang manusia. Dan membuat sebuah ingatan palsu tentang klanku. Yaitu aku anak seorang klan Uchiha yang kekuasaannya menempati posisi ketiga setelah tuan hokage dan _council_, keluarga dibantai oleh kakaknya dan berniat untuk membalas dendam. Naruto juga menyarankan kita tidak boleh terlihat saling mengenal ataupun akrab, demi kelancaran strategi ini. Tetapi komunikasi kami tidak terputus karna kami sudah melakukan 'ligamiento sangre' kami bisa menggunakan telepati. Dan di mulailah misi kami.

Xoxo Satu tahun kemudian oxoX

[Umur Naruto dua belas tahun, Umur Sasuke dua belas tahun#]

Aku sedang bersiap-siap ke akademi untuk ujian genin. 'Tsk! kalau bukan demi Naruto. Aku enggak mau melakukan hal seperti ini.' Tentunya Naruto juga ikut ujian bersama denganku. Dengan sikapku yang sok _cool_, dan Naruto yang pura-pura bodoh, kami menjalankan misi dengan sangat baik.

XoXoXoXoX

`Naruto! Mengapa kamu menciptakan jurus itu!`

`Jurus itu? Maksudmu oiroke no jutsu?`

`Iya jurus itu! Di desa ini banyak sekali orang _pervert_nya. Kamu harus lebih berhati-hati!` ucapku jengkel.

`Maaf deh Sasuke.` Bisa aku bayangkan saat ini Naruto menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. `Sasuke?`

`Ada apa Naruto?`

`Apakah kamu tidak melihat tingkah Mizuki hari ini? Tingkahnya sangat aneh!`

`Aneh?`

`Iya, aneh. Tadi pagi, aku melihat Mizuki membaca sebuah gulungan dengan wajah serius. Aku tidak sengaja menubruknya, gulungan yang dibacanyapun terjatuh. Aku langsung mengambilnya dari lantai, sempat melihat kata-kata –Genin gagal=jurus tingkat-S rahasia Hokage gulungan-. Belum selesai aku membacanya, Mizuki sudah merebutnya dari tanganku. Dia menatapku dengan sinis, kemudian berjalan masuk ke kelas. Dan yang anehnya, ketika aku mencium tanganku, aku mencium bau 'ular'`

`Ular? Apa sebaiknya kita bicarakan saja hal ini pada Hokage?`

`Jangan Sasuke! Di ujian genin kali ini, aku tidak akan lulus.` 'Tidak lulus! Apa yang Naruto...' belum sempat aku berbicara, Naruto sudah memotongku.

`Siapa tahu saja dengan ini. Kita bisa tahu mengapa Mizuki mempunyai gulungan berbau ular.` Jika Naruto sudah menekadkan sesuatu, akan susah mengubah pendiriannya yang kokoh itu.

`Ya sudahlah. Apa boleh buat.` aku menghela napas.

`Yay~ Terimakasih Sasuke!`

XoXoXoXoX

"Naruto kamu tidak lulus!"

"Ta… tapi… Guru Iruka…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Naruto. Selanjutnya!" Iruka memanggil murid lainnya untuk maju ke depan kelas.

"Guru Iruka. Jangan terlalu keras kepada Naruto. Luluskanlah dia." Mizuki yang selama ini membuat Naruto menderita, membela Naruto? Sebenarnya apa yang membuat tingkahnya berubah? Pasti ada U dibalik B.

"Tidak bisa guru Mizuki. Memang Naruto bagus di taijutsu, tetapi di ninjutsu dia hanya dapat membuat satu bunshin dari tiga bunshin. Wujudnyapun sangat aneh. Ini demi kebaikan Naruto juga." Huh! Karena selain Iruka, guru-guru disini tidak mau mengajari Naruto. Mungkin karena _civil council_ tanpa diketahui oleh Hokage memerintahkan mereka agar tidak mengajari Naruto. Atau karena mereka memang tidak sudi mengajar _demon_. Setiap kali Naruto ujian tes tertulis, mereka membuat genjutsu tidak lain dan tidak bukan untuk menggagalkan Naruto. Untungnya karena pemberian Kyuubi, Naruto dapat melepas genjutsu. Tapi karena tidak ingin mengalami hal yang lebih buruk. Naruto membuat nilainya lebih sedikit dengan rata-rata yang ada. Anak-anak sebayanya menyebut dia _idiot_ atau bodoh. Padahal sebenarnya Naruto lebih pintar dari mereka semua. Jika dia tidak berada di dalam posisi sulit seperti ini. Dia dapat menunjukkan kepada semua orang bahwa dia anak yang jenius.

XoXoXoXoX

Naruto duduk sendirian di ayunan yang ada di luar akademi. Memandangi anak-anak yang dijemput oleh orang tua masing-masing. Bagi yang lulus ujian, mereka memberitahukan hasil ujian kepada orang tua mereka dengan wajah berseri-seri. Sedangkan yang gagal ujian, menangis dan dihibur oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

Diantara itu semua, ada beberapa anak perempuan yang mengelilingiku memberi selamat karena aku mendapat nilai tertinggi tahun ini. Ada berapa orang tua murid yang berpapasan denganku berkata. "Selamat Uchiha sama. Anda mendapatkan nilai yang sempurna." Di sisi kanan, anak perempuannya yang berusia sama denganku berkata. "Kyaa! Hebatnya Sasuke kun! Selamat ya!" Tidak salah lagi… _fangirl_

Aku menjawab dengan satu kata, mm.. atau bukan kata. "Hn." Aku tidak berniat berbincang-bincang dengan mereka ataupun berterima kasih, karena sudah memberi selamat padaku. Bukannya aku tidak sopan ataupun tidak tahu etika. Aku melakukan ini karena aku tahu mereka berusaha menjilatku, bukan seperti menjilat permen. Tetapi menjilat dalam arti kiasan. Berharap anak perempuannya akan menjadi istri Uchiha terakhir. Huh jangan harap, aku ingin menjadikan mereka sebagai istriku. Orang yang paling aku cintai adalah Naruto. Dia tidak akan bisa terganti oleh siapapun.

"Hei, katanya bocah itu tidak lulus ujian."

"Heh. Syukur deh! Kalau dia lulus ujian. Tidak tahu lagi deh, nasib desa ini." Memangnya apa hubungannya dengan Naruto! Grrr..

"Iya.. iya.. Kalau dia benar-benar jadi ninja. Akan berbahaya bagi desa kita. Bagaimana kalau iblis itu…"

"Shhh! Jangan berbicara tentang hal itu! Apa kamu mau dihukum mati oleh Tuan Hokage. Itukan rahasia tingkat S."

Setelah itu kerumunan orang itupun pergi. Naruto pasti mendengar hal-hal yang diucapkan oleh mereka. Terlihat dari mata birunya yang mengosong. Dia tidak menangis karena dia sudah tidak bisa mengeluarkan air mata lagi. Karena sudah banyak air mata yang dia teteskan gara-gara penduduk desa ini.

`Naruto. Orang-orang itu tidak tahu tentangmu. Yang tahu tentangmu adalah aku. Kamu bukanlah iblis. Kamu hanyalah Naruto Uzumaki. Anak yang baik hati, lembut, penolong, setia,..` perlahan senyum kecil terlukis diwajahnya.

`Suka menabung, pintar, rajin, pandai..` Naruto meneruskan dengan nada narcisnya.

`Ye.. kalau itu bukan aku yang bilang.` kataku dengan nada serius. Belum sempat dia menjawab. Mizuki menghampiri Naruto yang masih duduk di ayunan.

Aku amati Mizuki yang berbicara kepada Naruto. Setelah Mizuki pergi, Naruto beranjak dari ayunan lalu pergi. Aku mengikuti Naruto yang akhirnya berhenti dan duduk di pinggir kolam.

"Apa yang dia minta darimu Naruto?"

"Oh Mizuki hanya ingin aku masuk ke dalam perangkap yang ia buat. Dia menyuruhku, mengambil gulungan milik Hokage malam ini. Dan aku sekarang sudah yakin seratus persen 'ular' itu yang menyuruhnya."

"Lalu, kamu akan mengikutinya begitu saja?"

"Aku akan meminjam gulungan itu. Tidak akan kuserahkan pada Mizuki. Dia ingin berhianat kepada desa ini."

"Aku akan berbicara kepada Hokage tentang ini. Naruto, kamu bisa langsung mengambil gulungan itu."

"Makasih Sasuke.."

"Sama-sama."

XoXoXoXoX

"Benarkah begitu Naruto?"

"Betul kakek Hokage." jawabku. Aku menyamar menjadi Naruto, tentu saja karena dasar genjutsuku dengan _pure ñeque_ bukan dengan chakra. Hokagepun bisa tertipu dengan genjutsuku.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengijinkanmu membawa gulungan itu. Ini akan menjadi misi tingkat A untukmu. Apakah kamu yakin, kamu bisa mengatasi ini?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu, hati-hati Naruto."

Tanpa berkata apapun aku keluar dari ruangan Hokage. Menuju apartemen Naruto tinggal.

`Naruto kau sudah dengarkan tadi?`

`Hu-um. Sekali lagi terimakasih Sasuke.`

`Yup. Hati-hati Naruto.`

XoXoXoXoX

Aku tidak menemani Naruto menemui Mizuki. Aku hanya menunggunya di apartemennya. Apartemen ini kecil, tetapi nyaman. Apartemen yang berulang kali ingin dibakar oleh para penduduk desa yang membenci Kyuubi. Semenjak kejadian hampir dibakar, Hokage memberi ultimatum untuk siapa saja yang membakar apartemen Naruto dia akan mendapatkan tiket _special _bertemu dengan Ibiki. Sejak saat itu, tidak ada lagi yang berani ingin membakar apartemen Naruto. Apartemen ini diberikan oleh Hokage untuk Naruto, karena Naruto yang saat itu berumur lima tahun diusir dari panti asuhan, dan sudah beberapa kali ditolak di panti asuhan lainnya, dengan alasan tidak ada satupun yang ingin mengadopsi iblis. Akhirnya Hokage membeli apartemen kecil ini untuk Naruto.

Apartemen ini mempunyai dua tingkat. masing-masing tingkat memiliki empat kamar. Naruto menempati kamar di lantai dua. Alasannya, karena dari lantai dua, dia dapat melihat pemandangan di desa ini, walaupun tidak seindah jika kita melihatnya dari atas patung para hokage. Masing- masing kamar ada satu tempat tidur dengan kamar mandi, dapur, dan ruang tamu.

`Sasuke aku berhasil! Dan guru Iruka memberikan hitai-atenya padaku. Bukti bahwa aku ini seorang ninja.`

`Syukurlah Naruto. Tunggu! Mengapa ada Iruka?`

`Aku akan menceritakan selengkapnya nanti. Sekarang aku ada di Ichiraku ramen bersama dengan guru Iruka. Ditraktir loh~ Tenang saja aku juga sudah memesan satu ramen dibawa pulang untukmu Sasuke.`

`Terimakasih Naruto. Apakah Iruka curiga, kau membawa ramen ke rumah?`

`Tenang saja. Aku beralasan karena aku ingin memakannya di rumah. Sampai jumpa dirumah Sasuke.` Aku mengangguk kecil.

XoXoXoXoX

"Begitulah ceritanya Sasuke."

"Tapi kamu tidak membunuh Mizuki? Padahal dia sudah membocorkan rahasia tingkat S tentang Kyuubi san. Seharusnya dia mendapatkan hukuman, dibunuh ditempat."

"Anbu sudah datang. Lagipula sebelum dimasukkan ke penjara dia akan diinterogasi terlebih dahulu. Sepertinya dia akan bertemu dengan Ibiki dan Anko." seringaipun muncul diwajah kami.

"Bagaimana dengan gulungannya?"

"Kakek hokage sudah mendapatkannya kembali. Tetapi sebelum itu, aku sempat menyalin gulungan itu dengan jurus _replace_ milikku."

"Ya sudahlah. Sudah terlalu malam. Kamu harus tidur Naruto. Besok pengumuman pembagian tim genin."

"Oke." Kamipun tidur berdua di tempat tidur Naruto, sama ketika pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Naruto.

^o^o^o^o^

Paginya, aku berangkat lebih dulu daripada Naruto. Sesampai di akademi, aku menghiraukan para _fansgirl_ yang memberiku ucapan selamat aku lulus menjadi genin.

"Selamat Pagi!" sapa Naruto dengan senyum mengembang di wajah. Ada tiga anak yang mendekati Naruto dan berkata. "Kok, orang bodoh ini sekelas bareng kita. Bukannya dia enggak lulus." kata orang itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto.

"Jangan-jangan dia salah masuk kelas."

"Iya benar. Diakan orang bodoh. Ahahaha." anak sekelaspun menertawai Naruto. Aku yang jengkel mengeraskan suaraku, "Minggir kalian menggangguku saja!" usirku pada para _fangirls_ yang ada disekelilingku. Mereka semua terkejut mendengar aku berbicara atau lebih tepatnya berteriak.

"Huh! Dasar Uchiha belagu. Udah semua keluarganya meninggal, masih aja belagu." bisik seseorang di samping kananku. Aku langsung memberinya tatapan sinis andalanku.

Bukannya aku tersinggung karena masalah klanku yang dibantai terbawa dalam omongan tidak bermutu seperti ini. Tapi aku tersinggung karena Naruto dan aniki satu-satunya keluargaku yang masih ada, dia katakan meninggal. Aku paling tidak suka memikirkan Naruto yang meninggalkan aku. Aku mengepalkan tangan kananku erat, tangan yang kuletakkan diatas meja. Sunyipun menyelimuti kelas.

`Sasuke. Tenanglah, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Sama seperti kamu yang takkan pernah meninggalkan aku.`

`Terimakasih Naruto.` ucapku tulus.

Para _fangirls_ku yang melihat tangan kananku yang mengepal langsung berteriak, "Kamu tidak tahu apapun tentang Sasuke kun. Jadi, jangan berbicara yang macam-macam!" terdengar suara setuju mengikuti.

'Ya, kalian semua tidak tahu apapun tentang diriku. Yang tahu tentang diriku hanyalah Naruto. Aniki saja tidak mengetahuiku sedalam yang Naruto ketahui.' Setelah itu suasanapun kembali seperti biasa. Naruto duduk di sebelahku.

`Mengapa Iruka lama sekali? Tidak biasanya.`

`Mungkin masih bingung dengan tim yang akan dia umumkan hari ini.` Aku menganggukkan kepalaku tanda mengerti. Beberapa saat kemudian, suara ribut terdengar dari luar. Pintu kelas terbuka, dan.. "Awas kamu INNO!"

"Kamu yang awas Sa. KURA!" duo itu selalu saja bertengkar. Semoga saja mereka tidak melihatku. Tapi, sepertinya keberuntungan sedang tidak memihakku. Satu, dua, tiga…

"SASUKE-KUN!" waduh, tolong kuping saya kabur!

Mereka berdua mendekatiku, "Kali ini aku yang akan duduk berdampingan dengan Sasuke-kun" kata perempuan berambut merah jambu. Aku tidak begitu ingat nama-nama teman sekelasku.

"Boleh saja. Karena aku yang akan satu _team_ dengan Sasuke." Balas perempuan berambut pirang _platinum_ [?]. 'Satu _team_ dengan _fansgir_l? Mimpi buruk!' Karena aku tidak tahu nama asli mereka, akhirnya aku memberi julukan kepada mereka 'Yang rambutnya merah jambu: pcf a.k.a _pink crazy fangirl_, dan yang rambutnya _platinum_: plcf a.k.a _platinum crazy fangirl_ ' Setelah duo itu selesai berdebat.

Mereka melihat Naruto yang duduk di sebelahku lalu berjalan menghampirinya. "Heh Naruto! Sana cari tempat duduk lain. Ini tempat dudukku!" kata/teriak merah jambu.

"Yang berhak duduk di samping Sasuke kun adalah aku!" teriak duo itu bersamaan.

'Berhak? Mereka berdua 0,0000000~ persenpun tidak berhak duduk di sampingku.' Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku, menutupi hidung dan mulut. Tiba-tiba wajah Naruto sangat dekat dengan wajahku. Aku mengangkat wajahku dari tanganku.

"Ada apa?"

"Huh, Apa yang kalian lihat dari Sasuke Uchiha? Dia sangat biasa saja. Apa istimewanya di hadapan kalian? Sampai kalian berteriak-teriak atau berbisik tidak jelas jika ada Sasuke." u/Aku melihatmu bukan dari margamu, bukan dari kakakmu, golonganmu, keluargamu. Aku melihatmu hanya dirimu.. Sasuke.. Bukan Sasuke Uchiha, tapi hanya sebagai Sasuke. Tentu saja Sasuke sangatlah istimewa. Dari kepribadiannya sampai tingkah lakunya. /u

Mudah sekali melihat maksud perkataan yang Naruto ucapkan. Hampir saja aku tersenyum kecil di hadapan orang-orang ini. "Dasar bodoh! Tentu saja Sasuke kun istimewa! Dia Uchiha, tampan, pintar, selalu menjadi yang pertama di kelas kita. Sedangkan kamu? Kamu….." aku tidak mendengarkan ocehan panjang yang tak jelas itu, dan nampaknya Naruto juga. Dia malah menyeringai.

`Huh? Apa benar Sasuke kun tampan?` aku menyeringai. 'Mempertanyakan hal itu?'

`Tentu saja. Kalau tidak, Naruto pasti tidak akan sayang padaku.` Seringaian Naruto berubah menjadi panik.

`Eng.. enggak kok. Walaupun Sasuke jelek. Naruto tetap sayang Sasuke.` Naruto, Naruto… dasar polos.

`Oh ya?`

`Iya`

`Bohong`

`Benar`

`Bohong`

`Enggak bohong` Lama-lama sepertinya Naruto mulai…

`Sa-su-ke!` Naruto mengkedutkan dahinya, bzzbzzztt muncul dua petir biru dari matanya. Akupun meladeninya.

`Aku percaya Naruto sayang padaku. Akupun sayang Naruto.`

Naruto menghentikan petirnya, `Benarkah?` belum sempat aku menjawab, wajah Naruto semakin dekat dan 'DUAKH!' bahuku membentur meja belakang, dan bibir… mulut Naruto menyentuh bibir… mulutku. Aku membelalakan mataku

'Aku ciuman dengan Naruto?'

Aku dan Naruto berjauhan dan berpura-pura batuk. `Ci.. ciuman pertamaku! Sasuke jahat!` aku menaikan alisku.

`Loh kok aku? Itupun ciuman pertamaku.`

`….`

`….`

Naruto menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya, nampak semburat merah muda di wajahnya, namun semburat itu menghilang dengan cepat. "Na-ru-to!"

Aku dan Naruto melihat anak-anak perempuan yang mengeluarkan aura 'aneh'.

`Naruto lari!` teriakku pada Naruto. Tapi, belum sempat Naruto melarikan diri, dia sudah ditangkap. Setelah para fansgirls puas menghakimi Naruto, mereka membubarkan diri. Dan nampak Naruto yang memegangi Kepalanya yang mempunyai banyak telur.

"Adudududuh…" isaknya. Setelah itu Naruto berdiri masih memegangi kepalanya dan duduk di sampingku. Aku menyalurkan sebagian ñeque milikku. Rasa sakit yang Naruto rasakan perlahan menghilang dan mungkin akan tersisa sedikit rasa pusing. `Makasih Sasuke.` aku hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Anak-anak duduk di bangku kalian masing-masing!" Iruka memasuki kelas dengan selembar kertas yang ia genggam.

"Aku akan membacakan hasil pembagian tim. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik. Tim satu-" hem, mudah-mudahan saja tidak ada fangirls di tmku. "Tim tujuh, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno," Naruto berteriak "Hore!" dan Sakura a.k.a pcf membenturkan kepalanya ke meja. "Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto berteriak "Apaaa!" dan giliran Sakura yang berteriak "Yes!"

"Iruka sensei! Mengapa aku harus sekelompok dengan dia!" Naruto berdiri dan menunjukku.

"Diam kamu Naruto! Sasuke mendapatkan nilai tertinggi dan bagus dalam hal ninjutsu, Sakura kunoichi yang mendapatkan nilai tinggi dan lumayan dalam hal teori dan kontrol chakra, dan kamu Naruto mendapatkan nilai yang hanya lebih sedikit di atas rata-rata dan lumayan dalam hal taijutsu. Tim ini sudah dibentuk sedemikian rupa oleh kami. Dan sama sekali tidak bisa diubah lagi." Naruto duduk dan melipat kedua tangannya di atas dadanya sambil mengembungkan pipinya. "Dan guru jounin kalian adalah Kakashi Hatake. Selanjutnya kelompok delapan-"

`Oh, jadi sekarang Naruto membenciku?`

`Bukan begitu. Inikan hanya pura-pura. Sasuke juga tahukan?`

`Ya`

`Lalu mengapa..? Jangan-jangan Sasuke mengerjaiku?`

`...`

`Sasuke! Dasar Teme!`

XoXoXoXoX

Aku mencari-cari Naruto, semenjak istirahat aku tidak melihat Naruto. Naruto pasti tidak membawa makan siang, makanya hari ini aku membawa nasi kepal. Lelah mencarinya, aku duduk memakan nasi kepal sendirian. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi srek dan aku sudah terikat, terlihat Naruto mengabil satu nasi kepalku. "Naruto! Apa-apaan ini!" aku berteriak. Dengan posisiku yang sekarang tengkurap, mengambil napaspun lebih sulit.

"Ini balasan karena seharian ini Sasuke terus mengerjaiku." jawabnya dengan nada rendah. "Dah Sasuke~" Naruto menyamar menjadi aku, setelah itu Naruto meninggalkanku dengan keadaan terikat. 'Apa yang akan Naruto lakukan dengan sosokku? Kalu tidak cepat-cepat terkejar bisa gawat.'

Setelah beberapa menit mencari Naruto di akademi, aku memutuskan mencari Naruto di halaman belakang akademi. Sejauh ini belum ada jebakan atau masalah yang Naruto timbulkan. 'Fiuh.. ya sudahlah.'

Aku melihat banyak pohon Sakura yang berbunga. Ada seseorang yang duduk di bangku dekat salah satu pohon. 'Itukan pcf Sakura. Aku coba saja tanya padanya dimana Naruto berada. Mungkin dia tahu.'

"Sakura." Sakura langsung berdiri dan menyambutku, "Oh Sasuke.. Darimana saja? Aku menungguimu dari tadi." 'Sejak kapan Sakura jadi berani seperti ini?' Belum sempat aku bertanya pada Sakura. Sakura membuat wajah yang menunjukan ingin dicium olehku.

"Kemana Naruto?" setelah menyadari aku tidak akan menciumnya, Sakura tersentak kaget setelah mendengar nama Naruto.

"Mengapa kamu bertanya tentang Naruto, Sasuke kun?"

"Aku sedang mencarinya."

"Sebaiknya Sasuke kun jangan mencari Naruto. Apa-apaan dia bersikap tidak sopan kepadamu. Aku tidak menyukai Naruto sama sekali. Dia berisik, selalu mencari perhatian, bodoh, dan juga sangat menyebalkan! Mungkin karena dia tidak memiliki orang tua, tidak terdidik jadi sikapnya tidak sopan seperti itu." 'Apa! Berani-beraninya dia!' pikirku geram.

"Sakura! Sudah cukup! Aku tidak ingin mendengar omonganmu itu. Sebaiknya mulai saat ini kamu jangan dekat-dekat denganku." aku langsung pergi, melanjutkan pencarian Naruto. 'Rugi aku menghabiskan waktu dengan perempuan itu! Berbicara hal yang buruk tentang Naruto berusaha mempengaruhiku agar aku tidak berteman dengannya.'

Aku melihat Naruto berlari dengan cepat ke arahku. "Loh, Naruto."

"Ke kamar mandi!" aku menggeleng perlahan. Sepertinya efeknya baru muncul sekarang. Tadi pagi, Naruto meminum susu basi. Ingin beli susu, diberi susu basi, apa boleh buat.

"Adududuh..."

"Naruto, sudah baikan?"

"Ya, tunggu sebentar Sasuke."

Naruto membuka pintu, dan keluar dengan tangan yang sibuk membenarkan resleting celananya. Kami berjalan menuju kelas, aku maupun Naruto tidak mengucapkan satu kata, sunyi menghampiri. Tetapi setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto membuka mulutnya, "Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"Maafkan aku, aku sudah kelewatan membalasmu, sampai mengikatmu." Naruto menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Aku hanya diam.

Melihat tingkahku, Naruto memandangku ragu. "Sasuke?"

"Aku juga minta maaf telah mengerjaimu hari ini." Dia memperlihatkan senyum menawannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita impas. Ayo kita ke kelas."

XoXoXoXoX

"Ukh lama sekali! Kemana saja sih guru kita ini?" tanya Naruto jengkel.

"Diam kamu Naruto. Sasuke kun bagaimana kalau kita...-" Aku tidak mendengarkan apa yang pcf katakan. Aku hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto. Naruto yang terdiam setelah mendengar komentar Sakura, mulai tersenyum jahil.

"Hi hi.. Ini akibatnya, membuat kami menunggu selama berjam-jam." Naruto memasang perangkap di pintu. Jika pintu dibuka maka penghapus akan mengenai kepala siapapun orang yang masuk.

"Naruto! Kamu jangan berbuat yang tidak sopan!" Tetapi Naruto tidak mendengarkan omongan Sakura, karena senyum jahilnya semakin mengembang. Aku menyembunyikan senyuman kecil dibalik tanganku, sepertinya hal yang menyenangkan baru akan dimulai, karena Naruto sudah seperti ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kepala muncul dari pintu yang langsung terkena penghapus jebakan Naruto. Rambut guru kami yang memang berwarna putih, semakin memutih.

"Kesanku bertemu kalian..." hening sejenak "Kalian semua.. menyebalkan. Segeralah kalian ke atap." Aku keluar dari kelas menuju ke atap. Naruto dan Sakura berjalan disampingku.

Ketika kami sampai diatap, terlihat Kakashi duduk sambil membaca buku berwarna orange. `Naruto kamu jangan terlalu dekat dengan Kakashi.`

`Memangnya mengapa?`

`Dia orang mesum.` terlihat Naruto yang memiringkan kepala, lalu duduk. Aku duduk di samping kirinya dan Sakura duduk di samping kiriku.

"Lama sekali kalian." Naruto menatap sinis guru kami. Kakashi tidak memerdulikan tatapan Naruto. Dia melanjutkan perkataannya, "Sebutkan nama, hal yang disukai, hobi, mimpi, dan hal yang tidak kalian sukai. Namaku Kakashi Hatake, aku menyukai beberapa hal, memiliki beberapa hobi, mimpi? Aku sedang tidak punya mimpi, hal yang tidak disukai, banyak. Kamu yang berambut pink."

"Namaku Sakura Haruno, aku menyukai..." Sakura melihatku. "Hobiku..." tetap melihatku, "Mimpiku.." disini dia melihatku lagi dengan wajah yang merah. "Dan hal yang tidak kusukai Ino dan Naruto!" Inilah sebabnya aku tidak menyukai _fangirls_.

"Kamu yang di tengah." "Namaku Sasuke Uchiha, yang kusukai... bukan urusan kalian"

'Naruto dan masakan buatannya.' Ada semburat merah di wajah Naruto, dan Sakura melihatku dengan mulut terbuka.

"Hobiku mempelajari jurus baru, berlatih." u/ dengan Naruto. /u "Dan mimpiku.. bukan ambisiku untuk membunuh seseorang..." entah mengapa tiba-tiba ada angin yang menerpa kami. Kami semua terdiam. Naruto membelalakkan matanya.

`Sasuke, kamu tidak akan membunuh Itachi kan?`

`Aku akan membunuhnya.` ucapku dengan nada serius.

`Sasuke!`

`Aku akan membunuhnya dan menghidupkannya dan membunuhnya lagi dan aku akan melakukan itu berulang-ulang. Karena dia sudah membuatku cemas.` mendengar jawaban dariku, Naruto tersenyum kecil.

`Lalu aku akan mengucapkan terimakasih kepadanya.`

`Terimakasih?`

`Karena Itachi. Aku bertemu dengan Naruto.` 'Orang yang paling berharga untukku. Dan alasanku hidup.'

`Ya. Aku juga.` Senyuman Naruto tidak memudar dari wajahnya.

"Hal yang tidak kusukai... _fangirls_." aku menyebut kata itu dengan penuh kebencian. Tetapi, pcf itu sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan nada mematikanku itu.

"Terakhir, yang berambut pirang."

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Hal yang aku sukai... seseorang... dan ramen." Sakura semakin membukakan mulutnya, Kakashi? Aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya, tapi yang aku tahu, dia terkejut.

`Oh, Naru chan memiliki orang yang disuka? Kok tidak memberi tahuku?`

`Diam kamu Sasuke! Kamu pasti tahu siapa orang yang kusukai.` aku menyeringai melihat wajahnya yang semakin memerah, beberapa detik warna wajahnya kembali seperti semula.

`Aku tidak tahu. Maukah kamu memberitahuku Naruto?`

`Ra-ha-sia..`

"Hobiku berlatih, dan menemukan hal yang baru. Mimpiku, menjadi Hokage." `Itupun jika mereka semua menerimaku.` "Hal yang tidak kusukai... tidak akan kuberitahu." `Aku sangat-sangat tidak suka fansgirlmu Sasuke.`

`Cemburu Naruto?`

`Eng.. enggak!`

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, besok kita bertemu di lapangan latihan tujuh. Jam enam tepat. Kita akan melakukan tes."

"Tes apa guru?" tanya Sakura. "Aku akan memberi tahu kalian besok. Aku sarankan kalian tidak sarapan pagi. Karena kalian akan mengeluarkannya kembali." Setelah itu Kakashi menghilang dari hadapan kami.

Sakura melihat ke arahku dan berkata "Sasuke kun maukah..."

"Tidak." Aku langsung pergi mengetahui Naruto tidak lama lagi berjalan mengikutiku, lalu berjalan menuju apartemennya. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang melihatku. Aku membuat satu bunshin, dan menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke tempat para penduduk mengira itu adalah rumahku. Lalu aku membuat genjutsu dengan ñeque, genjutsu yang membuat diriku tak tampak. Setelah semua selesai aku berjalan menuju apartemen Naruto.

Aku mengetuk pintunya, Naruto membukakan pintu lalu menutupnya kembali. Setelah aku masuk, aku melepas genjutsuku. Aku menghempaskan diriku di sofa ruang tamu. Naruto datang dari dapur membawa dua gelas, satu gelas ia berikan padaku. Gelas yang berisi teh dingin. Aku langsung meminum teh, 'Ah.. Segar sekali meminum minuman dingin di hari yang panas.' Narutopun duduk di sampingku.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang tes besok?"

"Sepertinya tidak akan membosankan." Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan menampilkan seringaiku. Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. "Sudah tidak sabar lagi." Senyuman kecil nampak diwajahnya.

∞∞∞∞∞∞**TBC**∞∞∞∞∞

Note : # ligamiento sangre = Blood Bond memungkin Sasuke seusia dengan Naruto.

- ñeque : Energy

-atroz sombrear : Shadow Cruel

- extraviado memoria : Lost Memory

Sanao mengambilnya dari bahasa Spanish, maaf jika ada kesalah spell dan grammarnya…-.-


	3. Chapter 3

**This Worlds**

Author : Sanao Mikaru

Warning : This story contain YAOI (Boy x Boy), spoiler, salah ketik, gaje, dll

Pairing : SasuNaru [main]

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Pastinya Sanao tidak punya Naruto. Hanya beberapa poster yang tertempel di kamar XD

Summary : Sasuke Uchiha, the _wolf demon shadow_, terjebak di tempat yang dikenal dengan nama Abysiss. Disegel oleh kakak tersayang saat pembantaian klan Uchiha. Takdir membuat dia menjadi seseorang _shadow_. The one and only Naruto Uzumaki. Bagaimana kisah selengkapnya?

Author note : Ini adalah versi re-write dari Monochrome Sekai. Sanao masih dibingungkan dengan fic ini. Apa fic ini re-write dari Monochrome Sekai atau fic yang berdiri sendiri/berbeda dari Monochrome Sekai? Fic ini memiliki dasar ide yang mirip tetapi berbeda dengan Monochrome Sekai. Yang jika menjadi re-write Monochrome Sekai akan merubah alur tersebut. Maka dari itu Sanao minta pendapat dari para readers semua. Apa fic ini dijadikan fic tersendiri atau menjadi Monochrome Sekai [versi re-writenya]?

Oooo-Thank You-oooO

-vent

ichiko yuuki

anon

oooo-T-H-I-S-oooo

' blablalablabla' = suara dalam hati

"bla bla bla bla" = percakapan biasa

`bla bla bla bla` = percakapan melalui telepati

u/ bla bla bla /u = underline words

Keterangan Chara :

Umur Sasuke disegel : 10 tahun

Umur Sasuke bertemu Kyuubi : 12 tahun

Umur Sasuke bertemu Naruto : 13 tahun

Umur Naruto bertemu Sasuke : 5 tahun

oooo-W-O-R-L-D-S-oooo

Flashback =

"Sepertinya tidak akan membosankan." Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan menampilkan seringaiku. Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. "Sudah tidak sabar lagi." Senyuman kecil nampak diwajahnya.

**This Worlds**

Sasuke P.O.V

Esoknya aku terbangun karena aroma yang sangat menggiurkan.

Aku mengendus-endus aroma yang menggiurkan itu. 'Haumm... Laparnya…...' dan sepertinya perutku pun setuju denganku, karena terdengar bunyi 'Grukk!' yang lumayan keras.

Kulihat jam weker yang ada di atas meja. 'Jam lima pagi? Harus cepat-cepat!' Dengan cepat aku turun dari tempat tidur lalu melesat menuju kamar mandi dengan handuk dan pakaian baru di tangan.

Selesai berpakaian, akupun keluar dari kamar menuju ruang makan yang bersebelahan dengan dapur.

"Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dari dapur memastikan aku sudah 100 persen bangun dan sadar.

"Hm." Aku menjawab secukupnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto membawa satu gelas dan piring yang sudah berisi air dan makanan lalu meletakkannya di hadapanku. Aku melihat Naruto yang sudah segar dan memakai baju training berwarna orange miliknya.

Aku mencium aroma masakan yang ada di hadapanku. Sedangkan Naruto kembali lagi ke dapur lalu datang membawa gelas dan piring untuknya sendiri. Terlebih dahulu aku membaca doa Itadakimasu!, lalu aku mulai menyantap dengan lahap makanan yang lezat ini.

Setelah selesai makan, aku langsung mencuci piring dan gelas yang kugunakan. Ketika semuanya beres, aku melihat ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan mata lurus. "Terimakasih Naruto. Makanannya enak." Naruto pasti tahu, siratan tanda terima kasih yang terpancar dari kedua mataku.

Karena ia mengucapkan, "Ya." dengan senyum.

"Aku berangkat." Aku segera memakai sepatu-sandal yang biasa kugunakan.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Teriaknya dari arah dapur.

Aku segera keluar dari apartemen. Kami tidak berangkat bersama-sama, Naruto sepertinya akan membereskan apartemen terlebih dahulu. Lagipula jika kami berangkat bersama, akan menimbulkan hal-hal yang tak diinginkan.

Aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam, 'Segarnya.' Udara di pagi hari memeng begitu menyejukkan.

Lalu kumasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku celana. 'Enaknya pemanasan dulu sebelum tes.' akupun memutuskan untuk berlari kecil sampai ke tempat tujuan [lapangan latihan tujuh.]

'Sepertinya Sakura pun belum datang.' Aku melakukan berbagai pemanasan.

Ketika menyadari chakra Sakura yang mendekat, aku langsung duduk bersandar pada salah satu pohon. "Pagi Sasuke kun."

"Hn." Aku menjawab sapaannya dengan trademark milikku. Tidak lama kemudian Naruto datang berlari sambil mengayunkan tangannya.

Ketika melihat kami, Naruto berteriak, "Selamat pagi Sakura chan!" yang Sakura balas dengan "Pagi".

Setelah berhenti, Naruto menatapku dan terdiam sejenak, aku menaikan satu alisku. "Pagi teme." ucapnya dengan nada kesal. Aku memasang seringaianku, "Hn, pagi dobe."

Sebenarnya panggilan teme dan dobe bukan untuk menghina, hanya panggilan khusus yang kami tampakan di luar privasi.

Pagi ini diwarnai oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan Naruto kepada Sakura, yang jarang dijawab olehnya. Dan Sakura yang menanyakan berbagai macam pertanyaan padaku, yang kujawab dengan satu-dua hn.

`Kemana sih guru kita ini? Sudah satu jam kita tunggu enggak datang juga!` ucap Naruto jengkel.

`Mungkin ada kepentingan mendadak?`

`Setidaknya kasih tahu kita dulu dong. Pakai bunshin ke.`

Dua jam kemudian, "Aduh! Guru Kakashi kemana sih?" teriak Sakura.

"Iya nih. Aku udah bosan nunggunya!" Naruto ikut berteriak. Aku tidak berteriak hanya mataku atau alisku yang sudah berkedut-kedut. Berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk membunuh guru baru ini. Guru yang sudah membuat kami menunggu sangaat lama.

'Daripada menunggu tidak jelas seperti ini, mendingan aku latihan. Tapi karena ada Sakura, aku dan Naruto tidak bisa latihan.' Aku menghela napas kesal.

Tiba-tiba muncul asap dan poof guru kami muncul. "TELAT!" teriak Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan.

`Naruto jangan teriak!` Aku berusaha mengendurkan kerutan yang ada di dahiku dengan tanganku.

`Ta.. tapi…` protes Naruto lemah.

`Tapi apa?` 'Kerutan di dahiku masih belum hilang juga.'

`Sasuke juga tadi teriak.` Aku memegangi dahiku yang mengkedut.

"Maaf.. maaf… Tadi ketika jalan kesini tiba-tiba ada kucing hitam melewat. Pertanda buruk, dan agar aku tidak tertimpa nasib buruk aku memutuskan untuk memutar arah melewati jalan yang lebih jauh. Setelah itu aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan." ucapnya dengan tangan kanan menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Bohong!"

"Ya sudah." Kakashi memperlihatkan dua bel kecil yang diikat tali pendek kepada kami.

"Bel? Untuk apa guru Kakashi?" tanya Sakura.

"Bel ini harus kalian dapatkan dariku." Jawabnya dengan nada malas.

"Tapi belnya hanya ada dua. Sedangkan kami bertiga."

"Maka dari itu. Salah satu dari kalian yang tidak mendapatkan bel akan aku ikat di kayu itu." Kakashi menunjukan tiga kayu yang berjajar.

"Waktu tes berakhir tepat pada jam dua belas siang." terlihat jam weker berwarna merah yang ada di atas salah satu kayu.

"Dan bagi yang diikat. Tidak akan diberi makan siang."

Kruuukk! Perut Sakura berbunyi. Untung saja suaranya keras, mampu menutupiku dan Naruto yang tidak kelaparan. Jadi Kakashi tidak akan curiga pada aku dan Naruto yang memakan sarapan pagi.

"Dan juga jika tidak mendapatkan bel ini, kalian harus kembali lagi ke akademi."

"Apa!"

"Dengan ini tes dimulai." Aku langsung berlari dan bersembunyi di atas pohon. Sakura bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Dan Naruto, dia…

"Ahahaha! Aku, Naruto Uzumaki tidak akan bersembunyi!" teriaknya dengan suara lantang. Aku menepuk dahiku, 'Aduh, Naruto itu!'

`Dobe! Kenapa kamu…-`

`Ukh.. teme! Aku sudah lapar!`

`Kan baru saja sarapan dua jam lalu. Kok sudah lapar lagi?`

`Aduh Sasuke. Bukan dua jam yang lalu, tapi dua jam tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Kamu kaya enggak tahu aku aja. Karena chakra Kyuubi san yang ada di tubuh ini, akan susah mengontrolnya jika makanan yang masuk hanya sedikit.` Aku bisa membayangkan Naruto yang cemberut setelah ia selesai mengucapkan argumentasinya.

`Aku tahu kamu lapar, tapi enggak begini caranya. Kamu langsung terjun gitu aja, tanpa taktik terlebih dahulu.`

`Habisnya…. Lagipula aku ingin tahu kekuatan Kakashi sampai sejauh mana..` terlihat jelas seringaian di wajahnya.

`Mau pakai kekuatan?`

`Enggak. Kalau pakai kekuatan bisa ketahuan.` Tiba-tiba Kakashi mengambil sesuatu dari kantung kunai dan shurikennya.

`Ya sudahlah. Hati-hati Naruto.`

`Oke.` Naruto sudah mengambil posisi menyerang. Tapi, yang dikeluarkan Kakashi, bukanlah shuriken ataupun kunai. Tapi, dia mengambil buku kecil berwarna orange. 'Mengeluarkan buku! Disaat tes seperti ini!' Lalu membacanya.

Kesal diacuhkan, Naruto langsung menyerang yang tanpa Kakashi lihat dapat ditangkis olehnya. Ketika Naruto lengah, Kakashi menghilang dari pandangannya.

`Naruto belakang!` belum sempat menghindar, Naruto sudah terkena. "Jurus seribu tahun kesedihan!" jari-jari Kakashi mengenai #sensor# Naruto. Terkejut, Narutopun melompat, yang karena dengan kekuatan penuh [?] Naruto melompat cukup jauh. Sampai-sampai ia masuk ke sungai. 'A-apa-apaan itu! Berani-beraninya dia melakukan hal seperti itu pada Naruto!' Naruto yang kehabisan napas segera mengambil oksigen lalu berenang ke darat.

Setelah di darat Naruto hanya memegangi #sensor#nya. Dengan wajah yang memerah, dia menatap sinis Kakashi. Karena wajah yang merah dan pipi yang ia kembungkan bukan menambah kesan menyeramkan tapi sukses menggagalkan tatapan sinisnya.

"Gu.. guru Kakashi mesum!" teriaknya keras, jari telunjuknya menunjuk Kakashi.

`Manis.` Tanpa sadar aku mengatakan hal yang seperti itu kepada naruto lewat telepati. Ego Uchihaku! Mudah-mudahan saja, naruto tidak menyadari ucapanku tadi.

`Apa kamu bilang!` Sepertinya harapanku sirna. Ia mendengar apa yang aku katakan.

Tanpa ada cara lain, aku memutuskan untuk mengusilinya, untuk menutupi rasa maluku. `Aku bilang m-a-n-i-s.`

`Ma-manis... A.. ah..` wajahnya benar-benar berubah menjadi merah. Narutopun duduk.

`Nyesel aku, enggak pakai kekuatan.` ucapnya berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. 'No no no Naruto. Tidak semudah itu... tapi karena wajah manisnya, aku memutuskan untuk mengusilinya... di lain waktu... Ku ku ku...'

`Aku bilang juga apa.`

`Iya-iya.. Aku tahu.` Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada. `Giliranmu Sasuke.`

Aku melemparkan shuriken-shuriken ke arah Kakashi, tapi masih juga dapat menghindar. 'Harus pindah tempat.' Aku melompat turun dari pohon lalu mencari tempat persembunyian lain.

`Hmm… dengan bel yang hanya ada dua, mengapa… hmm… Oh aku tahu!`

`Apa?` Tanyaku penasaran.

`Kakashi menginginkan kita bekerja sama untuk mendapatkan bel-bel itu. Karena belnya hanya ada dua dan kita bertiga, dia menjebak kita untuk menyerang satu sama lain. Sedangkan setiap tim memiliki tiga orang genin, dan satu orang jounin. Dan ini menunjukan kalau kita harus bekerja sama.`

`Baiklah kalau begitu. Naruto kamu masih dengan Kakashi?`

`Ya. Aku akan mencoba mengambil bel dari Kakashi. Kamu beritahu Sakura tentang hal ini.`

`Oke, aku akan mengirimkan bunshin kepada Sakura, satu bunshin untuk mengecoh Kakashi, dan aku akan di sini melihatmu. Jika ada apa-apa aku akan turun membantu.`

`Roger.`

Naruto membuat posisi kuda-kuda, perlahan-lahan mengitari Kakashi, setelah Kakashi melengah. Naruto menyerang dengan pukulan, yang dengan mudah Kakashi mengelak kebelakang. Naruto yang sudah mengetahui arah gerak Kakashi, mengayunkan kakinya berniat membuat Kakashi kehilangan keseimbangan. Kakashi yang tidak memperkirakan gerakan Naruto sukses terkejut dibuatnya. Ekspresi terkejut miliknya terlihat jelas, meskipun dia memakai masker hitam. 'Sepertinya ia melihat data akademi yang salah.' Aku mendengus geli.

Melihat naruto yang kembali melengahkan Kakashi aku tidak bisa tidak berbangga hati. `Itulah Narutoku.` Naruto meraih bel yang Kakashi kaitkan di celananya. Tetapi Kakashi mengelakkan tubuhnya ke samping membuat Naruto kehilangan bel seper mili saja.

`Sasuke, aku tidak memiliki bom asap.` Mengerti akan ucapan Naruto. Aku melemparkan bom asap milikku dengan cepat mengarah ke Naruto. Naruto langsung menangkap lalu melempar kembali bom yang sukses membuat daerah itu berasap.

'Sharingan.'

Naruto menggunakan murni kecepatan ke arah Kakashi, kecepatan Naruto dapat dilihat oleh sharingan bertomoe tiga, sedangkan aku memiliki dua. Beberapa minggu ataupun bulan, aku akan mendapatkan satu tomoe lagi.

Dengan sangat cepat Naruto dapat mengecoh Kakashi dengan kecepatannya. Dengan waktu yang sudah diperkirakan oleh Naruto, dia mulai mendekati Kakashi dengan tubuhnya yang dibungkus oleh ñeque yang sebelumnya membuat dua kagebunshin. Jadi yang melanjutkan menyerang Kakashi adalah dua kagebunshin Naruto yang sebisa mungkin menghindari pukulan dari Kakashi. Naruto asli memotong bel-bel itu dengan sangat cepat sampai-sampai bel itu tidak berbunyi, mengambil bel yang hampir terjatuh lalu membuat genjutsu bel dengan ñeque. Setelah itu Naruto berganti posisi dengan kagebunshinnya.

Daerah itupun perlahan-lahan terbebas dari asap. Naruto memperlambat gerakannya, sehingga aku tanpa sharinganpun dapat melihat gerakannya dengan sangat jelas. Kakashi yang muncul di belakang Naruto langsung memukul bahunya membuat Naruto pingsan, lalu mengikat Naruto di salah satu kayu. "Setelah ini, giliran Sakura." poof Kakashipun menghilang

Di tempat bunshin Sasuke...

"Hei Sakura!" Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Oh Sasuke kun. Akhirnya aku menemukanmu."

'Menemukanku? Bukannya aku yang menemukan dia?' pikirku bingung.

"Sekarang ini aku sudah tahu inti tes ini. Intinya-" belum selesai aku bewrbicara, ia sudah menyelaku...

"Kyaa! Sasuke kun memang hebat!" Sakura menatapku dengan pandangan love- love khas para fans fanatik yang sukses membuatku begidik ngeri.

"Sebenarnya ini ide Naruto."

Mendengar kata-Naruto yang keluar dari mulutku. Membuat Sakura membaku dengan mulut yang ia buka lebar. "Apa! Ide Naruto? Enggak mungkin ini ide Naruto! Narutokan bodoh."

Melihatku yang terdiam, "Sasuke jangan berbohong. Naruto tidak mungkin mengetahui inti dari tes ini. Aku saja sebagai kunoichi peringkat pertama tidak menemukan inti tes ini dengan mudah."

Mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya membuatku geram. 'Memangnya kalau dia tidak bisa menemukan inti tes ini. Yang lainpun tidak bisa?'

"Menyesal aku berbicara denganmu!" aku membalikan tubuhku berniat pergi dari tempat ini. Sebenarnya aku malas sekali sekelompok dengan Sakura, tapi karena Naruto. Aku mau menerima Sakura sebagai rekan sekelompok. Setelah itu aku melepaskan diriku. [bunshin]

Di tempat Sasuke yang asli...

'Tsk, dasar Haruno!' aku melihat ke arah Naruto yang mulai sadar.

`Naruto... Kamu tidak apa-apa?`

`Ya aku tidak apa-apa.`

`Bagaimana dengan belnya?`

`Tenang saja sudah kudapatkan.`

`Kerja bagus.`

`Bagaimana dengan Sakura? Apakah dia setuju?`

`Tidak.`

`Oh begitu...`

`Yup. Mau kulepaskan?`

`Nanti saja. Sekarang Kakashi dimana?`

`Tunggu sebentar.` 'Sharingan!'

`Sepertinya menuju Sakura.`

`Sakura dikejutkan oleh Kakashi yang membuat genjutsu, lalu diapun jatuh tertidur.` dan beberapa menit kemudian Sakura berteriak keras.

`Wow, teriakannya keras sekali! Apakah genjutsunya benar-benar mengerikan?`

`Entahlah Naruto.`

Kakashi P.O.V

"Ya ampun, dia langsung berteriak. Apa aku terlalu berlebihan ya?" Aku memikirkan genjutsu yang aku buat untuk Sakura. Sosok Sasuke yang berlumuran darah yang meminta tolong padanya.. 'Ah sepertinya tidak.'

"Ya sudahlah sekarang giliran Sasuke. Aku ingin lihat kekuatan salah satu kerabat Obito yang tersisa." Tapi tadi yang Sasuke kirim itu bunshin, dia sepertinya sudah mengetahui inti dari tes ini. Tapi mengapa dia bilang, yang menemukan ide ini bukan dia, tetapi Naruto? Ketika aku melawan Naruto di dalam kabut asap itu, seperti ada angin yang sangat kencang menerpa tubuhku [Jurus Naruto] Dari kagebunshinnya, taijutsu, dan gerak refleknya. Sepertinya ada yang ganjil.

Itu dia! Sasuke yang menyadari kehadiranku langsung berteriak, "Aku tahu kau ada di situ guru. Keluarlah!" Karena melihat tidak ada gunanya lagi aku bersembunyi, aku melompat menunjukan diriku.

"Aku berbeda dari yang lain!" teriaknya geram. Setelah itu Sasuke membentuk segel jurus api, lalu melingkarkan jari telunjuk, jari tengah dengan ibu jari, mengambil napas, "Jurus api: Bola-bola api!" 'Untuk seukurannya yang masih belum bisa mengendalikan chakra, sudah dapat mengeluarkan jurus api? Benar-benar klan Uchiha..' Aku sempat melompat ke samping keluar dari jalur sang bola api.

"Untuk seukuranmu, bisa menggunakan jurus api: bola api. Sungguh hebat."

Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal. Aku menaikan satu alisku. 'Apa ada yang lucu?'

Sasuke P.O.V

Mendengarkan Kakashi berbicara pada bunshinku, membuatku mendengus. Naruto menatapku yang duduk di sebrangnya [Sasuke duduk di atas pohon]. `Kenapa Sasuke?`

`Tidak apa-apa. Hanya Kakashi bilang padaku, bahwa untuk seusiaku, aku hebat bisa mengeluarkan jurus api: bola api. Apa dia kira aku ini hanya anak dari klan biasa? Tentu saja klan Uchiha sudah mendidik putra-putri mereka sedini mungkin dalam hal bertarung. Karena klan Uchiha adalah klan yang disegani dan ditakuti. Banyak yang menginginkan kekuatan klan Uchiha, termasuk dengan Sharingannya, biasanya mereka menculik anak-anak yang masih muda di klan Uchiha. Jadi untuk mencegah hal itu, klan Uchiha mengajar penerus mereka tentang bela diri dan lain-lain semenjak kecil. Tapi sayangnya pada saat pembantaian...` aku terdiam sejenak.

`Sasuke. Masih ada aku di sini. Kak Itachipun pasti masih hidup dan berkeliaran di luar sana.` ucap Naruto dengan nada gembira. Aku tersenyum kecil. `Berkeliaran di luar sana? Memangnya aniki binatang?`

`Maksudku bukan begitu...` nadanya berubah menjadi panik. Aku terkekeh.

`Aku tahu. Aku hanya menjahilimu.`

`Ukh, dasar Sasuke!` Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dariku dan mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

Di tempat bunshin Sasuke...

"Ada yang lucu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tidak ada." Setelah itu melempar shuriken yang Kakashi hindari dengan mudah. Setelah itu Kakashi melompat kebelakang dan tampak seperti menghilang. Aku terdiam sejenak.

Depan, tidak. Belakang, bukan. Atas, tidak ada. Bawah!

Belum sempat aku menghindar, Kakashi sudah menarik kaki kananku. Lalu berkata "Jururs tanah: -" Aku tertarik ke bawah, perlahan-lahan terkubur. Dan Kakashi hanya menyisakan kepalaku saja yang ada di atas tanah.

Dahiku mengkedut. "Hampir saja Sasuke. Bersabarlah kamu menunggu di sana. Sampai waktu habis. Itupun jika kamu tidak bisa mengeluarkan dirimu sendiri." Setelah itu Kakashipun kabur menghilang dari hadapanku.

'Bagaimana ini. Aku kan bunshin. Apa aku melepaskan diri saja?' belum sempat memikirkan rencana selanjutnya. Sakura datang, "Sasuke kun kamu dimana?"

'Mau tidak mau aku harus meminta bantuannya.' "Sakura di sini!" Sakura melihat sekelilingnya, lalu melihatku, "Sa… Sasuke kun…. TIDAK!" berteriak keras, lalu jatuh pingsan. Aku tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan Sakura.

"Aduh sudah pusing lagi. Mengapa dia berteriak melihatku? Memangnya aku ini hantu apa?"

'Daripada susah-susah keluar dari sini. Mendingan aku melepas diriku saja. Nanti ingatankupun akan tersampaikan pada Sasuke asli.'

Di tempat Sasuke...

`Lho Sasuke. Itu seperti teriakan Sakura. Ada apalagi dengannya?`

`Tidak tahu. Dia datang melihatku yang setengah terkubur, berteriak lalu pingsan.`

`Setengah terkubur?`

`Dengan hanya kepala di atas tanah.` Naruto tertawa mendengar jawabanku.

`Mengapa tertawa?` tanyaku dengan nada jengkel.

`Tidak.. apa-apa.`

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kakashi muncul di hadapan Naruto. Naruto yang sudah mengetahui Kakashi datang berpura-pura kembali pingsan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Kakashi tapi ketika aku melihat Kakashi akan menyentuh wajah Naruto. Aku langsung melompat turun dari pohon. Lalu mengarahkan pukulan pada Kakashi yang menghindar, ketika Kakashi menyerang balik aku melompat ke belakang, tepatnya di depan Naruto.

"Sudah keluar rupanya." aku hanya diam, tidak membalas omongan Kakashi.

"Dimana Sakura?"

"Pingsan." Kakashi menghela napas, lalu menarik tanganku dengan paksa dan mengikatku di kayu sebelah kanan dari Naruto. Saat itu terdengarlah bunyi alarm dari jam weker yang Kakashi taruh di atas kayu. Kakashi menggapai jam itu lalu mematikan alarmnya.

"Sudah waktunya makan siang. Aku akan membawa Sakura." Setelah itu Kakashi mengambil Sakura dan menggendongnya lalu mengikatnya di kayu sebelah kiri dari Naruto.

`Ruto, kamu boleh bangun sekarang.` Naruto membuka matanya, lalu berteriak. "E-ekh! Kok aku diikat seperti ini!" mendengar teriakan Naruto, Sakurapun terbangun dari pingsannya, dan memasang wajah bingung.

"Kalian semua gagal mengambil bel-bel ini dariku." Kakashi menunjukan bel genjutsu buatan Naruto yang belum hilang. "Kalian semua tidak pantas sebagai ninja. Sebaiknya kalian semua kembali saja ke akademi!" aku semakin mengerutkan dahiku, Naruto menggertakan giginya, dan Sakura yang terlihat panik.

Tiba-tiba Kakashi berada di belakang Sakura lalu memotong tali dengan satu kali tebas, lalu di belakangku dan melakukan hal yang sama. "Sasuke, Sakura. Kalian berdua aku berikan ijin untuk memakan makanan ini." Kakashi memberikan kotak itu kepada aku dan Sakura.

"Sedangkan Naruto akan dihukum, karena telah bertindak gegabah. Kalian berdua tidak boleh memberi Naruto makanan. Kalau tidak..." Kakashi memutuskan kata-katanya, sebagai tanda ancaman.

"Setelah kalian makan siang, kita akan melanjutkan tes ini." Kakashipun menghilang dari hadapan kami.

Aku melihat Naruto yang memucat. Dengan cepat kusodorkan sumpit yang menjepit nasi ke arah mulut Naruto. "Buka mulutmu." Perintahku tajam. Naruto segera membuka mulutnya dan melahap nasi.

`Bertahanlah Naruto. Kamu tidak membawa roti sebagai bekal? Biasanya kamu membawa roti.`

`Tadi aku terburu-buru. Sasuke...`

"Hm?"

`Terimakasih.` aku mengangguk kecil.

Sakura yang melihatku menyuapi Naruto langsung kaget dan berkata, "Sasuke! Kamu tidak boleh memberi makanan pada Naruto. Guru Kakashikan sudah bilang tidak boleh!"

"Guru Kakashi tidak ada di sini. Lagipula jika Naruto tidak makan, dia akan lemas. Setelah ini kita akan bertarung melawan Kakashi. Tidak ada cara lain, untuk mengambil bel-bel itu, kita harus bekerja sama mengeroyok guru Kakashi. Jika salah satu dari kita lemah, kita tidak akan bisa merebut bel-bel itu dari guru." Sakura masih tampak ragu, lalu diapun menghela napas.

"Ada benarnya juga ucapan Sasuke kun. Aku membantumu karena Sasuke kun Naruto! Sebaiknnya setelah ini kau harus berterimakasih padanya."

`Aku sudah mengucapkan terimakasih kok.`

`Tapi belum dua kali.` Naruto menatap sinis ke arahku.

`Teme.`

`Hn, dobe.` seringaiku nampak di wajahku. Tapi hanya Naruto yang melihat seringaiku, Sakura terlalu sibuk menceramahi Naruto.

Sakura menyodorkan kotak makannya pada Naruto. "Ini."

"Dengan tubuh terikat, aku tidak bisa makan sendiri. Sakura chan maukah kamu membantuku?" Sakura menarik tangannya lalu dengan wajah aneh, menyuapi Naruto.

`Naruto, kamu tahukan. Sakura jengkel melihat kelakuanmu ini.`

`Melihat Sakura jengkel itu menyenangkan.`

`Sadis kamu Naruto.` aku terkekeh pelan.

Hanya dua suapan yang masuk, tiba-tiba Kakashi muncul, dengan awan gelap di atas kepalanya, dan aura hitam di sekelilingnya. "Kalian!"

Belum Kakashi melanjutkan omongannya, terdengar suara bel.

Krincing Krincing Krincing

Kakashi dan Sakura memandang sekeliling mereka dengan wajah bingung, sedangkan aku menutupi mulutku dengan tangan kiriku, mencoba menyembunyikan seringaian yang ada di wajahku.

"Bunyi bel?" tanya Sakura, aku dengan cepat mengambil sebuah kunai lalu memotong tali yang mengikat Naruto dengan sekali tebas. Naruto bebas dari ikatan, kemudian memperlihatkan tangan kanannya yang mengepal.

Dia membuka tangannya, dan terlihat dua bel milik Kakashi ada di atas tangan Naruto. Mereka berdua tercenggang kaget. "Bagaimana bisa kamu mendapatkan bel itu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Simpel saja...-" Naruto menjelaskan bagaimana dia mendapatkan bel itu, tentunya dengan mengedit kata ñeque dan kecepatan penuh. Lalu Naruto duduk di tengah-tengah aku dan Sakura. Naruto melemparkan satu bel ke arah Sakura, yang reflek oleh Sakura di tangkap, dan menaruh bel itu di atas tanganku dengan tali bel yang masih ia pegang. "Dengan ini kami pasti lulus ujian ini." ucapnya dengan senyuman lembut.

Kakashi melihat bel yang ada di celananya, namun yang ada hanyalah dua ranting pendek. "Kalian semua Lulus!" teriak Kakashi. Kami bertiga tersenyum.

"Naruto, sebenarnya jika kamu tidak menunjukan bel itu. Akupun akan meluluskan kalian." Ucap Kakashi yang memandangi Naruto dengan wajah datar.

"Mengapa guru?" tanya Sakura dengan nada bingung.

"Karena kalian sudah memperlihatkan kerja sama kalian. Dan kepercayaan kalian pada satu sama lain, itulah yang dibutuhkan oleh kelompok. Jadi kalian lulus."

"Aku akan mengingatkan kalian. Memang ninja yang baik adalah ninja yang menuruti semua peraturan. Yang melawan peraturan ninja akan membuatmu menjadi sampah. Tapi ninja yang tidak menghargai temannya itu lebih buruk dari sampah. Lihatlah yang di bawah meskipun kamu sudah melihat dasarnya." Kami bertiga terdiam mendengar kata-kata Kakashi.

"Nah karena kalian semua lulus. Besok kita akan memulai misi pertama kita. Berkumpullah di jembatan itu pada pukul tujuh pagi." Kakashi menunjukan jembatan yang tak jauh dari tempat kami berada.

"Setelah itu, kita akan berangkat bersama-sama menemui tuan Hokage untuk menerima misi. Kalian dibubarkan sekarang." Sebelum Kakashi menghilang, Naruto membisikkan, "Barrera!"[1] Terbentuklah sebuah barrier yang mengelilingi kami.

"A...apa ini?" tanya Sakura panik. Kakashi tidak berbicara apa-apa, tapi dapat terlihat dari tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba kaku, dia menyadari perbuatan Naruto. Sebelum Kakashi membuka mulut ataupun melancarkan serangan, "Extraviado memoria" [2] Naruto memejamkan mata, "Reemplazo memoria" [3]. Sakura dan Kakashi jatuh tertidur. Aku dan Naruto hanya menghilangkan dan mengganti sebagian ingatan penting mereka tentang kami, tapi tentang Naruto yang mendapatkan bel itu, aku tidak menghapusnya.

Setelah Kakashi dan Sakura sudah mulai sadar. "Disparador" [4] Naruto menghilangkan _barrier_ tersebut . Mereka berdiri dan bertingkah seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi duluan." Poof! Kakashi menghilang. Dan Sakura, "Sasuke kun maukah kamu..." Mengapa aku tadi tidak menghapus ingatan Sakura tentang rasa sukanya padaku?

"Tidak."

"Baiklah. Aku pulang duluan. Sampai jumpa besok Sasuke kun... Naruto."

"Sampai jumpa besok Sakura chan" "Hn."

Lalu Naruto melihatku, "Ayo pulang." ajakku dengan senyuman kecil. Mata biru Naruto melembut, "Ayo."

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

"Bagaimana laporannya? Tim satu." tanya Hokage yang sedang duduk kepada para jouninnya yang berjajar di hadapannya.

"Gagal."

"Tim dua, gagal." Dan itu berlanjut sampai tim tujuh. Kakashi maju, "Tim tujuh lulus." Semua jounin yang ada di ruangan tercenggang kaget. "Kakashi Hatake yang selama ini tidak meluluskan tim genin. Kali ini meluluskan mereka?" Hokage ketiga menganggukan kepala, tanda memberi ijin pada Kakashi untuk menjelaskan laporannya.

"Mereka lulus. Sakura Haruno, menunjukan kontrol chakra dan genjutsu memiliki potensi yang masih perlu dilatih, sepertinya cocok untuk menjadi pengguna genjutsu ataupun ninja medis. Sasuke Uchiha yang sudah dapat mengeluarkan jurus api klannya, tinggal mengasah chakranya. Naruto Uzumaki yang sudah cukup memuaskan dalam taijutsu, tinggal dilatih dalam hal kesabaran. Mereka mendapatkan belnya." sunyi menyelimuti ruangan.

"Mendapatkan bel?"

"Siapa yang mendapatkan bel itu?" tanya Hokage.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Ketika nama Naruto terdengar, hampir seluruh shinobi yang ada di ruangan itu, berbisik.

"Psst...psst.. anak itu."

"Ibl... anak itu yang mendapatkannya..."

"Dengan taijutsunya dia bisa mengambil bel itu dariku, lalu dia memberikan satu bel pada Sakura Haruno, dan satu bel yang ia pegang bersama dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha mengetahui inti tes yaitu kerja sama. Dan Sakura Haruno yang mempunyai sifat fangirl pada Sasuke Uchiha tetapi setidaknya masih bisa bekerja sama dengan Naruto Uzumaki." Kakashi yang sudah menjelaskan kembali lagi ke tempat ia berdiri. Hokage ketiga mengangguk puas.

"Selanjutnya, tim delapan."

"Lulus." Asuma Sarutobi maju memberikan penjelasan.

"Ino Yamanaka, seperti halnya Sakura Haruno, masih mempunyai sifat fangirl pada Sasuke Uchiha. Dapat menggunakan jurus klannya dengan baik. Chouji Akimichi menggunakan jurusnya klannya dengan baik, perlu bimbingan dalam kekuatannya. Shikamaru Nara yang mengetahui inti tes, sudah dapat mengontrol jurus klannya dengan baik. Cocok menjadi penyusun strategi dengan kecerdasannya, perlu diubah sifatnya yang pemalas. " Asumapun kembali ke posisi dia berdiri.

"Tim sembilan?" "Gagal."

"Tim sepuluh?"

"Lulus." Kurenai Yuuhi maju memberikan penjelasan.

"Hinata Hyuuga menggunakan jurus klannya dengan baik, hanya butuh bimbingan dan motivasi dalam sikap pemalunya. Kiba Inuzuka menggunakan jurus klannya dengan baik, hanya perlu bimbingan akan ego yang ia miliki. Dan Shino Aburame sudah menggunakan jurus klannya dengan baik, perlu dibimbing untuk lebih bersosialisasi dengan anggota sekelompok."

Setelah semua sudah terdata, para jounin dibubarkan oleh Hokage. Sebelum Kakashi keluar dari ruangan, Hokage memanggilnya. "Oh ya Kakashi. Tunggu sebentar."

"Besok kita akan pergi ke apartemen Naruto." Nada Hokage tidak menydiakan tempat protes sedikitpun untuk Kakashi. Kakashi hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Baik, tuan Hokage." Setelah itu Kakashipun keluar dari ruangan.

YoYoYoYoY

"Hum.. ada susu yang sudah kadaluarsa." Ucap Kakashi yang melihat kotak susu milik Naruto.

"Mungkin belum sempat ia buang." Kakashipun membuang kotak susu itu ke tong sampah terdekat.

"Sejauh ini, hanya ada ramen saja. Selebihnya apartemen ini cukup rapi dan bersih." Kakashi mengamati ruangan sekeliling.

"Banyak tumbuhan hijau juga."

"Untunglah selama ini dia baik-baik saja. Dia hidup dengan baik. Meskipun kebanyakan yang ia makan adalah ramen." kata Hokage ketiga yang masih melihat sekeliling ruangan. Kakashi mengangguk tanda setuju.

XoXoXoXoX

Kami semua sudah bertemu dan menunggu di jembatan yang Kakashi tunjukan kemarin, tetapi... Sudah dua jam berlalu Kakashi belum juga datang.

`Sasuke, ada seseorang... bukan... ada dua orang yang masuk ke apartemen.`

Aku menaikan alisku, `Siapa?`

`Hmm..` Naruto mengangkat dagunya dengan ibu jari dan menyernyitkan dahinya. `Kakashi dan kakek Hokage.`

`Tumben sekali dengan Hokage yang datang tiba-tiba. Dan mengapa Kakashi datang bersamanya? Benar-benar ganjil.`

`Mungkin kakek Hokage mengkhawatirkanku. Kalau Kakashi, mungkin hanya menemani kakek Hokage saja.`

"Aaakkkh! Benar-benar deh! Guru Kakashi belum datang juga!" Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakan.

"Kemana sih Guru Kakashi!" teriak Sakura yang sudah mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

Poof! "Maaf-maaf aku telat. Tadi ada nenek-nenek yang membawa barang bawaan yang berat, karena tak tega aku jadi mengantarnya dulu." tangan kanan Kakashi menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

`Sepertinya itu sudah menjadi trademark Kakashi bila berbohong ataupun merasa bersalah.` ucap Naruto yang masih menyernyitkan dahinya.

"Bohong!"

"Ayo kita berangkat ke kantor Hokage." ajak Kakashi. Kami berempatpun berjalan menuju kantor Hokage

XoXoXoXoX

Kakashi mengetuk pintu, terdengar kata masuk dari dalam ruangan. Dia membuka pintu lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan diikuti oleh Sakura, dan kami [aku dan Naruto].

"Oh ternyata kalian. Tim tujuh."

"Ah kakek hokage!" sapa Naruto. Kakashi sweat drop dengan tingkah Naruto, sedangkan Sakura berusaha memukul kepala Naruto, yang tentu saja tidak kena, karena Naruto yang pindah dari sisi Sakura ke sampingku.

"Halo Naruto. Ini misi pertama kalian, misi tingkat D."

"Kok misi tingkat D?" Naruto mengembungkan pipinya.

"Naruto, kalian ini masih genin baru. Tingkat misipun bertahap mulai dari yang mudah ke yang rumit." ceramah Iruka.

"Kalau begitu ini misi kalian.."

XoXoXoX

"Kok, membersihkan sungai juga misi?" tanya Sakura. "Membawa pergi bintang peliharaan?" tanya Naruto. "Mengecet rumah?" tanyaku.

"Dan… mengejar kucing peliharaan yang kabur!" Terdengar teriakan frustasi dari dalam ruangan penerimaan misi.

YoYoYoY

"Zzzt Apa kalian sudah melihat target? tzzZ"

"Zzzt Ya Guru. Target memakai pita berwarna merah. tzzZ"

"Zzzt Betul. Kita tangkap. tzzZ"

"Zzzt Satu, dua, tiga! tzzZ"

MEORW! "Aduh!"

XoXoXoX

Kakashi dengan maskernya yang setengah tersobek karena cakar, Sakura dengan bajunya yang sobek di sana sini, aku dan Naruto yang wajahnya terdapat tiga cakar .

"Kruuk!" kami semua melihat ke arah Naruto. "Ehehe..." Jari telunjuknya menggaruk-garuk pipi kanannya.

Sakura menghela napas. "Baiklah aku dan Sakura akan membeli makan siang. Kalian jaga kucing itu baik-baik. Jangan sampai kabur." Kakashi pun pergi dengan Sakura.

Kucing itu sekarang ada di tangan Naruto. Karena kehabisan mencari akal untuk mendiamkan kucing ini. Narutopun mengelus-elus bulunya, perutnya dan belakang kupingnya. Lama-kelamaan kucing itupun mendengkur pelan, dan semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto. Sepertinya kucing ini sangat menyukai elusan Naruto. Narutopun tersenyum senang melihat kucing yang mulai mengantuk itu.

Aku melihat luka cakar di wajahnya yang belum juga sembuh. Dengan perlahan aku menyentuh pipinya, menghindari lukanya.

Naruto menatapku dengan tatapan bingung. Tangan kananku diselimuti chakra berwarna hijau, menandakan untuk penyembuhan. Aku letakkan tanganku di atas luka cakar itu.

Perlahan-lahan lukanya menutup dan tak nampak disana ada satupun luka. Naruto yang kaget melihatku, langsung tersenyum. Narutopun melakukan hal yang sama pada luka cakar di wajahku.

Kucing ibl.. umm.. kucing itupun akhirnya tertidur di tangan Naruto. Aku ikut mengelus-elus bulunya, dan tersenyum ketika mendengar dengkuran.

Aku dan Naruto duduk bersandar di pohon yang cukup besar. Teriknya mentari tidak menggapai kami, karena hutan yang lebat menghalangi masuknya sinar mentari yang berlebihan.

Angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi membuat Naruto mengantuk, diapun tertidur di atas pundakku dengan tangan yang memegang kucing di pahanya. Melihat Naruto dan kucing yang sudah tertidur membuatku mengantuk juga. Aku yang mulai mengantuk menempelkan kepalaku di atas kepala Naruto. Aroma jeruk yang segar sukses membuatku tertidur.

Beberapa jam kemudian, aku membangunkan Naruto sebelum Sakura dan Kakashi mendekat. Sakura dan Kakashi datang membawa empat kotak makan. Mereka telat datang karena tokonya mempunyai antrian yang panjang. Aku sempat meragukan perkataan Kakashi, tetapi ketika aku melihat Sakura yang mengangguk menandakan cerita itu benar. Aku hanya dapat menghela napas.

Aku mengajak Naruto duduk di atas alas piknik yang Sakura taruh. Kami berempatpun duduk dan mulai menikmati makanan yang ada, kucingpun terbangun karena aroma makanan yang dekat. Naruto memberikan kucing itu sebagian dari makanannya. Setelah selesai makan, kami langsung berangkat ke kantor Hokage.

XoXoXoXoX

"Kerja yang bagus. Kalian sudah mengembalikan kucing ini pada pemiliknya." kami berempatpun tersenyum.

"Setelah ini, kalian mendapat misi tingkat D..-" belum Iruka menyelesaikan omongannya. Naruto sudah berteriak, "Oh tidak jangan misi D lagi!" Hokage ketiga menaikan alisnya. "Mengapa tidak Naruto?"

"Aduh.. Kakek Hokage! Kita sudah hampir sebulan melaksanakan misi tingkat D. Setidaknya beri kami misi tingkat C!"

"Naruto! Kalian ini belum siap melaksanakan misi tingkat C."

"Kami bisa guru Iruka. Iya kan Sasuke, Sakura?" tanya Naruto. Aku dan Sakura mengangguk setuju. Hokagepun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kakashi.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Kakashi?"

"Kerja sama mereka sudah membaik. Dan masing-masing dapat melaksanakan misi tingkat C."

"Baiklah kalian akan mendapatkan misi tingkat C."

"Yes! Akhirnya! Kita mendapatkan misi selain tingkat D!" Hokage tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Kalian akan mengawal tuan Tazuna kembali ke desanya, desa kamu boleh masuk." Setelah itu masuklah seorang lelaki yang sudah tua, mungkin berada diumur empat puluhan, bertopi dan ada handuk yang dikalungkan di lehernya. Di tangannya terdapat botol sake dan cangkirnya. Lelaki ini mabuk.

"Ho.. jadi ini yang akan mengawalku kembali ke desa ombak? Tampang mereka kurang meyakinkan."

"Tenang saja, kami pasti akan mengantarmu dengan selamat." Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman.

"Hmm... Apalagi bocah yang memakai baju orange itu. Kelihatan payah."

Mendengar ejekan itu. Naruto segera menuju Tazuna dengan tangan yang sudah dikepalkan. "Apa kamu bilang!" Aku dan Kakashi segera menahan Naruto yang masih berusaha menyerang Tazuna.

Tazuna menghiraukan Naruto dengan tenang, mungkin karena efek sake. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan menunggu kalian besok pagi jam tujuh tepat. Di gerbang barat Konoha. Mari tuan Hokage." ucap Tazuna sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Hokage, lalu keluar dari ruangan.

"Guru Kakashi besok jangan sampai telat ya. Duluan ya Sasuke kun... Naruto." Sakurapun pergi menjauh.

"Iya Guru kakashi. Jangan sampai telat!" teriak Naruto kesal, karena ia tidak diijinkan untuk memukul Tazuna.

"Aku tidak janji."Setelah itu Kakashipun menghilang. Naruto berbalik padaku, aku menggenggam tangannya.

"Ayo kita pulang. Semakin cepat kita sampai ke rumah. Semakin cepat kita selesai membereskan barang-barang yang akan dibawa besok."

"Besok, pertama kalinya aku keluar dari desa Konoha. Rasanya deg-degan." ucap Naruto yang tersenyum sambil memegangi tempat di mana jantungnya berada.

"Iya." aku tersenyum kecil.

YoYoYoYoY

"Selamat pagi tuan Tazuna..." beberapa nada tidak enak terlihat dari sapaan Naruto.

"Pagi." jawabnya. Aku menganggukan kepalaku yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari Tazuna. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, muncul Sakura yang menggendong tasnya. "Pagi semuanya."

"Pagi."

Setelah itupun kami menunggui Kakashi. "Mudah-mudahan guru kakashi tidak telat." Tidak lama setelah Sakura berbicara begitu, Kakashi muncul dengan berkata "Yo."

"Uwah! Guru Kakashi hanya telat beberapa menit!" teriak Sakura kaget.

"Tapi, tetap saja telat." Kamipun berjalan keluar dari desa Konoha.

XoXoXoXoX

"Oh, ternyata di luar Konoha seperti ini ya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada penuh semangat.

"Memangnya kalian belum pernah keluar Konoha?" tnaya Tazuna yang sepertinya mulai sadar dari pengaruh sake.

"Kami belum pernah. Tapi guru Kakashi mungkin pernah." jawab Sakura.

`Kakashi dari tadi tampak kaku. Apa Sasuke tahu apa sebabnya?`

`Tidak aku tidak tahu. Tapi,...` terlihat dua air tergenang.

`Air tergenang? Bukannya sekarang ini musim panas?`

`Jangan-jangan...` Sreett! Tubuh Kakashi terpotong menjadi dua.

"Guru!" Sakura berteriak. Tazuna melihat dengan wajah ketakutan. Naruto terpaku dengan cipratan darah.

Aku yang melihat tubuh Naruto yang beku karena melihat darah. Segera membangunkannya. `Naruto... Naruto... Itu bukan darah sungguhan. Kakashi hanya mengganti tubuhnya dengan batang kayu.` Narutopun tersadar dari lamunannya.

Lalu sebuah rantai berujung tajam mengarah dengan cepat ke leher Naruto. Naruto yang tidak bisa menghindar, menggerakkan tangannya mencoba melindungi lehernya. Yang mengakibatkan tangannya terluka mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Dua tumbang. Tiga lagi." kata dua orang yang muncul secara tiba-tiba dari genangan air tadi. Sebelum salah satu dari dua orang itu mengarah pada Naruto. Aku sudah berlari dan berdiri di hadapan Naruto. Kunaiku dan rantai miliknya beradu. Naruto yang tersadar karena suara dua besi yang beradu langsung menyerang yang satunya lagi.

Aku menendangnya sampai dia terkena pohon. 'Rasakan! Kamu sudah melukai Naruto!' Membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri, aku menghampirinya kemudian mengikat kedua tangannya. Sedangkan Naruto melompat ke atas dan menendang pundak kanan musuh, membuatnya terjatuh tengkurap. Naruto lalu mendudukinya, mengunci kedua tangan lalu mengikatnya.

"Sasuke kun.. Naruto... Guru Kakashi..."

"Tenang saja Sakura. Aku masih hidup kok." Kakashi melompat turun dari pohon.

"Kerja bagus Sasuke, Naruto. Walaupun Naruto sedikit lambat. Sakura, seharusnya kamu langsung bergerak melindungi Tazuna."

"Maaf guru."

"Tak apa Sakura, ini pelajaran pertamamu. Oh ya Naruto, tadi tangan kirimu terkena kan?"

"Iya." Naruto memperlihatkan tangan kirinya yang berdarah.

Kakashi melihat luka Naruto yang sudah mulai menutup. "Tadi itu senjatanya dilumuri racun." Ucapnya dengan nada datar.

"Apa! Racun?"

∞∞∞∞∞∞**TBC**∞∞∞∞∞

Note : -barrera = Barrier

-extraviado memoria = Lost Memory jutsu

- reemplazo memoria = Replacement memory

-disparador = Release

Sanao mengambilnya dari bahasa Spanish, maaf jika ada kesalah spell dan grammar… -.-


End file.
